Primial Instinct
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Mewtwo tells us the story of how he found and nearly lost love through his eyes. His journey of discovery is one filled with dilemmas, and even the most powerful Pokemon is helpless to stop it. Mewtwo x Lucario. Yaoi. Complete.
1. Flashback 01: My Journey

This is a story I wanted to make for a while. I posted two drafts that didn't go anyway, but this one is the revised and polished version that was spawned during a serious bout of depression. Rather then mope around I wrote meaningless sentimental dribble, which I decided to allow other people to read. This story does not follow the storyline of the Pokemon anime, but it does share some instances that are the same. It also does not follow the games as faithfully as it should, but that's barely worth noting. 

The rating is accurate though the prologue is tame. It's rated for some grim scenes and sexual content later on. 

Enjoy. 

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters or locations used in this story. They are owned by Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokemon Company. I wrote this story, however. I do not mind if people post the story elsewhere, but I request that they ask my permission _before _doing it. Thanks.

* * *

**Flashback 01**: My Journey

* * *

I ... am a monster. 

One may think that all Pokemon are monsters since their name is derived from the word, but they aren't. Naturally born Pokemon are the most naive creatures on this planet. Such innocence makes them easy to use and manipulate by anyone who has a strong enough will to do it. 

Humans live under the common misconception that they are the only ones that can exploit a Pokemon for their own gains. They are sadly mistaken. Pokemon have fought for dominance over members of their own species centuries before the first man thought to tame them. Even today in the wild, there are alphas and omegas, leaders and followers, supervisors and workers, or whatever term you wish to use to describe having control over another. No matter where I roam on this planet the strongest and most intelligent will always rule over those too weak to govern themselves. 

I am the world's strongest Pokemon. 

Though I had no thirst for absolute power over the world I did feel the instinctive need to assert myself shortly after leaving Purity Canyon. I missed having the clones I created around to tend to everything. I missed knowing that these Pokemon depended on me for protection. I missed it all, but it would be selfish of me to take away my clones' newly gained freedom. They were the closest kin I had except - 

Mother. The incident began as a simple visit to pay tribute to my mother, and to apologize for nearly destroying her many years ago. Mother Mew could sense that I was troubled the moment I came into the Tree of Origin. The conversation changed swiftly to focus on this developing problem. 

" You're lonely. " Mother said simply as she tended to the mountain of toys occupying her nest. Her tiny paws grasped a small rubber ball that she threw over towards me. Must have been some ill attempt to calm my nerves. " You said that even before your clones returned to the wild they were settling down and having families. " 

Raising my hand, I stopped the ball before it could bounce off my snout. " I do not _want_ a family. " I did not mean to snap at her, but I could not imagine going through the grief of rearing and disciplining any offspring. My strength would not allow me to be caring, and gentle. " I just want to have control. " 

The ball circled around my body once to gain momentum before being tossed back to mother, who giggled as she caught it with all of her tiny body. That innocence again ... I didn't know to be jealous or annoyed by her behavior. " Maybe you should stay in the Tree of Origin and watch over the Pokemon here if you want control. Since humans are trying to infiltrate more places like this we will eventually need more protection. I can even show you how to use the wave ... " 

That was the first time I heard about such things; the power to be able to see and control just about anything if your body is strong enough. It was a life risking power that required an intense amount of training and dedication. The conversation flowed for hours along with the tentative passing of that rubber ball until mother informed me that even if I began studying aura now I could only be on her level, and even she could not reach the heights that an aura specialist could. A lone Pokemon had the potential to tap its seemingly endless powers ... 

I wanted to know. " ... who? " This time I caught the ball with my paw and tossed it a bit harder then mother could catch. It arched high into the air and disappeared into the canyons around the trees. 

Mother looked towards the falling ball with a frown. " ... It is an incredibly rare Pokemon called Lucario - " 

I couldn't imagine the shock on her face when she turned around to find that I'd abandoned her for a personal mission. 

**To be Continued ... **

* * *

I normally don't write in first person, but I don't think I can properly tell the story without doing so here. There may be some mistakes in tense, and general awkwardness abound, and I apologize for that in advance. :3 


	2. Flashback 02: My Mission

Don't mind the italics in speech. I only use them throughout the flashback. I only plan on two other human characters having speaking roles so they won't be needed.

* * *

**  
**

**Flashback 02**: My Mission

* * *

This time I overestimated my opponent. 

It was not until after the incident that I learned that Lucario was not a legendary Pokemon, nor did I realize that the reason they were so rare was because they destroyed their bodies due to their inability to properly harness the wave. My search with only a name. I did not know anything about my opponents' traits, characteristics, or even their fighting style. I didn't even know what one looked like, but that was irrelevant. I did not need a physical description for this type of search. 

Hovering close to the summit of the Tree of Origin, I started a more accurate approach to searching then simply flying around until I found it. My developed abilities allowed me to systematically pry into the mind of every living creature in the region. No matter what a creature was they retained some memories of their own identity, and finding those were like picking berries. 

Hours passed, but just as night fell over my mother's sanctuary a bitter stream of memories clashes with the sweet memories of the Pokemon that lived below the mountain. Memories of a time long ago when Pokemon were used by humans as tools of war. The common agreement on a Pokemon's worth in the world was what I had feared years ago; they were considered little more then slaves to their human masters. This one considered himself a slave like all of the others, but did not swear allegiance to anyone except the human he served. 

A man who can control the wave; a man who abandoned him in their kingdom's darkest hour. 

That night the limits of my telekinetic powers became clear. Though I could read and manipulate bodies, objects, and minds I lacked one important thing that a Pokemon of the wave could take full advantage of. I imagined that the events leading up to this Pokemon's present existence were tragic, but I could not get the feeling of the message he was trying to convey. I simply remembered how I reacted upon the revelation that Giovanni and I were in the same relationship; enraged. 

I did not find an enraged Pokemon that night. 

Lucario made its home halfway between the Tree of Origin and the human settlement a few miles away from it. The area between the two points were covered in mountains and canyons inhabitable by most creatures, but the Pokemon found a patch of grass where flowers grew at the base of a wall. 

The Pokemon itself sat atop a rock in the middle of the flower bed, looking up at the sky. I made myself out to believe that I stared for a long moment because I did not see a Pokemon that looked so simular to myself in the wild. The body structure was almost exactly the same though it was a few inches taller then half my height. My initial analysis continued until the blue Pokemon noticed _me_. 

I narrowly avoided the blue sphere it threw at me in reaction. 

" _Who are you?_ " The Pokemon, Lucario, was in a much more aggressive stance when I turned to look at him again. He was charging another ball of energy to throw at me already. " ... _and what are you doing here?_ " 

So this Pokemon could use telepathy as well. His voice seemed appropriate for that of a slave's; formal and reserved with just a hint of anger given the current situation. " _I am ... Mewtwo_. " A proper introduction was the least I could give before making my demands. " _I have come because you are a Pokemon of the wave, are you not?_ " 

That ball of erratic energy shrunk slightly in the other Pokemon's hands. " _... Why would you want to know? _" The change in his voice was barely detectable. If only I had noticed his fear sooner I would have left him be and none of this would've happened. 

" _I am the strongest Pokemon in the world, but even I am not perfect._ " I began as I slowly approached him. " _Since freeing myself from my human oppressors I have been on a constant journey for the meaning of my existence. Recently I have decided that I will continue to strive to retain my place as the world's strongest Pokemon, but in order to do so I need mastery over every possible ability_. " 

" _That leaves me with two possible options_. " I slowed to a stop about ten feet away from Lucario. " _I can either ask you for your cooperation in helping me harness the power of the wave, or I can ask my mother. In any case -_ " I glanced down at my paw and flexed it, a purple aura forming around it. " _I feel the overwhelming desire to destroy my only competition in the mastery of the wave. Your performance tonight will determine if I allow you to live to teach me the secrets of your power._ " 

My opponent couldn't get in word in before I came at him with a charged Focus Punch. He abandoned his ball of wave energy to sidestep my attack at the last moment, snapping around to deliver a fluent kick to my side. The pain from the kick was stronger then I'd expect from such a small Pokemon, suggesting that it had more then just fighting characteristics. I could not look further into the matter now, though. Overanalyzing the situation in the heat of battle would lead to my demise. 

Close quarter combat was not my speciality so I felt inclined to give the smaller Pokemon a taste of my psychic powers. Kinesis stopped the fleeing Pokemon dead in it's tracks while I flipped around to recover from the attack, but I did not stop there. I slowly brought my paw together to put a bone shattering amount of force on the Pokemon's body. Miraculously he did not scream, and he continued to struggle though we both knew such a motion was futile. 

Slowly the situation was growing beyond my desire for his abilities, and I didn't even know it. I began to feel something odd as I watched the helpless Pokemon squirm in my telepathic grasp, like a Butterfree about to get its wings pulled off. " _Your determination is admirable._ " I commented as I reached the extent I could crush him. "_ - but I you should know you cannot get out of a psychic's grasp._ " 

" _You _... " It must have taken an excruciating amount of energy for Lucario to send that glare back towards me. Little did I know that was not all he had in store for me. " _Should not underestimate me!_ " 

The explosion of dark energy that followed was not only enough to break my concentration, it sent shock waves of pain through my body due to my type disadvantage. I found myself flying backwards, but not before another sphere of that blue energy slammed into my gut to ensure I hit the canyon's wall. His power was ... stunning. So much that I had to take in a few sharp breaths to begin immediately treatment with Recover. 

My eyes narrowed towards my opponent as my other immediate limitation became painfully clear. Though my body was perfectly capable of dealing out damage I could not receive it well due to lack of experience. Most of my previous opponents have been so below me that I did not even break a sweat! 

Lucario wavered slightly but he would not fall in front of me. He spread his arms wide to retain balance before bringing them to one side to form another sphere. My glare was returned with a glare of his own; those dull ruby studs a contrast to his cool toned body. 

A sharp jerk of the shoulder pulled sent my body spiraling towards the ground from the wall, but my telekinetic powers stopped me from getting an speck of dirt on my lavender fur. I did not stop there. In fact, I did not stop until my body gave off the same radiant purple energy that my hand possessed in the beginning of this fight. Yes. It was no longer simply a request or a confrontation. 

It seemed as though I finally found a Pokemon who'd put up a good fight ...

* * *

**To be Continued ... **


	3. Flashback 03: My Mistake

Thus ends the longest prologue I have ever written.

* * *

**Flashback 03: My Mistake **

* * *

The battle lasted for over an hour. I blame it in part using too much of our power in the beginning minutes in hopes of overpowering one another, leaving us with nothing left but physical attacks with bursts of flair to pick up the slack. 

I knew that we were reaching the end of our fight judging by the sound of our breaths, the sluggishness of our attacks, and even our pulse. My pulse had at least doubled in the last hour, and whenever we clashed against each other I could hear his. His heart beats faster then a Yanma's wings in the heat of battle, befitting of a Pokemon who uses pulses of energy in his attacks. 

To be honest I had never felt so eager to fight before. In the past it has been my obligation to fight; for my training, for my master, or for the sake of proving that I was still the strongest in the world. My original intention may have been to prove a point, but sometime in between I had lost myself completely. 

I may even go as far as to say it was ... thrilling. My battles before had one sided with the exception of my bout with mother, but even then I had confidence that I could beat her. Here I found the gray line shortly after experiencing that Dark Pulse attack. It could go either way, and even if I did lose I would not be angry or disappointed in myself. 

Not that I planned on losing, of course. 

Lucario made a fatal mistake when he avoided another of my Focus Punches. Instead of simply stepping out of the way he flipped backwards only to find his back slapping against the canyon's walls. I could see the wide eyed panic in his eyes seconds before I took advantage of the situation. 

Moments later he would find himself trapped between a rock and _my_ face. I kept him against the wall by holding one of his black wrists in either hand high above his head, pulling his feet a few inches from the ground until his face was about level with mine. The emotion was all but drained from his face when he tilted his head back to look up at me. His thin chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, coming out a pant between his barely opened lips. I could see his little fangs, partially surprised that the fighter didn't try to bite me before. 

I did not know why I continued to stare at him. My own rapid breathing was a fleeting thought compared to the rush of thoughts and emotions flowing through me now. In my mind I was the victor, but I hardly wanted to go around screaming it from the rooftops. The fight was rendered insignificant, and yet the events that transpired were dominating my mind. 

Domination ... That was what I hoped to accomplish in fighting him, right? Though now it was true that I was victorious other strange, new, feelings overwhelmed the need to fulfill my original desire. That word ... desire ... to be used in this context was completely foreign to me. I did not know what trouble it may lead to until it was too late to stop it. 

Lucario was struggling in my grip again, this time because I blocked his mouth from taking in anymore of the oxygen he so desperately needed. Slight tilt of the head downwards brought my lips against his with caution, testing the waters and the other Pokemon's reaction. That new feeling that came over my exploded into what could be described as a fiery passion from an outsider looking in. The shocks it sent down my curved spine were different from the ones I experienced earlier. The feeling of warmth was welcoming, and my dependency on it grew. 

" _W-what are you_ - " I completely forgot that we could still communicate even though our lips were intertwined, but his mental protest was halted when I decided to explore further. 

Pokemon did not normally show their affection for one another in this way. I knew this, and though my actions were driven by primal instinct I could not help but add a little human influence to it. Leaning into him, I pushed my tongue against his lips until I could feel his fangs grazing it. I don't think I was even thinking consciously at this point. All I knew was what I wanted to feel more, which was why my paws slid down his raised arms to his shoulder blades and continued downward until they rest on the small of his back. 

I embraced him, and at the same time I ensured that he wouldn't get away from my grasp by hoisting him into the air. Lucario could do very little from his position except put his hands on the tops of my shoulders. I didn't know if it was because he was trying to pull away from me or trying to return the embrace as my mind was too clouded to even register his thoughts. 

... I was ... foolish. 

These new feelings overwhelmed me, and I in turned overwhelmed Lucario. That night I gave into my bazaar cravings and I did not know the extent of what transpired until the following morning when I awoke in that bed of flowers. The wave guiding Pokemon from last night laid under me, slightly curled up despite my arms still being wrapped around his waist. Lucario looked exhausted. It took a moment of assessment of our position and condition before I was able to determine why ... 

I ... mated with Lucario, and judging by the claw marks in the dirt around there he had _not _been a willing participant. I could not remember anything that happened last night beyond pinning the smaller Pokemon to the wall, and I did not want to remember. It was unforgivable. I felt sick just thinking about what anguish I could have caused the already disturbed Pokemon. 

It was unforgivable, and I immediately began to feel remorse. Seldom do I feel remorse about anything, but the repeated panicky thought of what transpired in my mind prevented me from simply brushing it aside. I felt compelled to do ... something. An apology immediately came to mind though I knew that such a gesture wouldn't do any good. It'd be like slapping someone across the face and saying it was an accident! 

Lucario moved slightly. I could not tell if it was because he stirred or because I removed my arms from his waist. He did not awake fully much to my relief. That was best, I think, because I assured myself that I was not ready to face him. I was entirely too weak to fight off another melee of attacks, and I imagine that he must be doing considerably worst. 

With no other options I did the only thing I could do ... 

I ran. Teleported actually, and left him alone in that canyon.

* * *

**To be Continued ... **


	4. Chapter 01: My Apologies

Thank you for reviewing the beginning.Since there really weren't any concerns I'll just get on with it.

Now the story begins, finally!

* * *

**Chapter 01: **My Apologies

* * *

... That was in the past. 

Four weeks have passed since the events of that night and I've yet to decide on where to go from there. The thought of fleeing from this place completely repeatedly came to mind, but I could not bear it. To leave now would leave this chapter of my life incomplete. I would go on in this world forever without at least making amends. Though many would think my heart wicked for the crimes I committed in this world, I myself knew I was not a wicked creature.

No Pokemon was truly evil, after all.

Knowing this made me wonder just what happened that night that caused me to snap. If it was not wickedness in my heart that lead me to do it, then I knew not why things took a turn for the worst. It dawned upon me then that most of my knowledge of the world evolved around fighting. That was all my creators felt I needed to know, and in turn all that I thought I needed to study. I blindly followed the road laid out for me until now, but I would no longer.

I could not bear to tell mother about what transpired even though she might be the best source for answers. Mother easily forgave me for my past crimes, and she would forgive me this time without a doubt. That was not the problem. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes was.

It was my decision to look into the source of my problem myself, and there was only one way that I knew how to learn about new things. The human settlement to the north would be the primary resource for my research even if they did not store their information in the way I was accustomed to. There were only two functional computers in the entire kingdom; in the Pokemon Center and in the castle itself. They were over five years old, at least, and didn't have much in the way of information besides medial tasks. I wonder what kick these humans get out of _torturing_ themselves through the lack of technology here.

The castle proved useful in some way, however, aside from the food and whatever supplies I could take from under the servant's noses. Their grand library was just as the name suggested: four floors of archived information in the eastern wing of the castle. Few humans actually came to view the information, surprisingly, so I was often able to pick a perch and read for hours without interruption.

Tonight was one of those nights. I had just cracked the surface when it came to the information that I needed. The book in question was a researcher's journal done by a human who was also a Pokemon Breeder. Handwriting suggested a female even though they only gave their last name in their report.

" Nine hundred and ninety three, A.H. " This article was written more than a thousand years ago. It had been well preserved. " I am writing about my experiences in the breeding pens today. Today I have received an rather large order to fill from the eastern kingdom: a hundred Nidoran Male bred to their exact specifications. The breeding partners chosen were my personal servant, a Nidoking named Charlie and Erin the Ditto from my last operation. Charlie has never been used in such a way before, but since it was such short notice I could not go out and capture another just for the purpose. "

" Charlie seemed reluctant to breed with Erin, suggesting that he did indeed have some preference in his mate. The other breeders called me silly for thinking such a thing and insisted that if the breeding partners' species were compatible then they will breed. Traditional breeding books stated that Pokemon did not have feelings as humans did, but I observed the truth today. Charlie simply refused to breed with Erin no matter what I and the other breeders in the area tried. It was an hour after noon that we gave up in our efforts and allowed the Pokemon to return to their duties. Charlie ran off immediately, possibly distraught, and I stopped my operations immediately to go look for him. "

" I found my Charlie in a cave nearby with a wild Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen had recently given birth to a litter of males and females, and thus they were both protective of that cave. I managed to lure Charlie out to speak to him alone, and he confirmed that the Nidoqueen was his mate and he fathered her litter. Charlie had not followed my orders because he loved his mate, I believe, and out of respect for him and his new family I would not force him to - "

There someone there. I snapped the book shut, clutching my fist until I remembered the last time I had done that. Shudder. The book would be placed back on the shelf shortly before I left my perch to look for the source of the disturbance. It was not coming from the library, thankfully. My search took me to one of the large arched windows where I could clearly see two figures walking in the gardens outside.

The taller one was definitely a human; a slender female who wore a formal flowing dress. " Thank you for your services around the castle, once again. I just wish there was more that I could do for you. " Their words could not be picked up from such a distance by typical ears, but I was not using my ears to listen.

" I take only what I need to survive. " I immediately stopped fiddling with the window when I heard that voice. There was no way that I could mistake his deadpan voice for another. Lucario was the other, much smaller, shadow who now leaned against the railing of the footbridge overlooking the castle's elaborate fountain. " Thank you, m'lady. "

This was the first time I had seen Lucario since the incident. He seemed to be downcast the first time I encountered him, but now he simply looked ... depressed. It was bad when the humans could easily sense it, too.

I felt myself tense when the human placed her hand on Lucario's shoulder. " Lucario ... " She began, a frown spreading across her glossed lips. " I have become concerned with your behavior these past few weeks. Is there something troubling you? "

" It is nothing you need to concern yourself about. " I did not expect the fighter to tell the woman about his plight. He gently brushed her hand off his shoulder with a paw as he turned to her. " I just have a lot of things clouding my thought at the moment. "

The woman smiled to mask her disappointment. " Maybe you should spend some time away, to clear your mind. " She explained her methods before the protest. " If your mind is not clear then you cannot tap into the power in your heart, you know. "

Lucario looked toward his paws. " I do not wish to leave my duties. "

" I insist that you do. " Slowly, she lowered herself so she'd be level with him. It was a gesture so she could look into his eyes. " Lucario, I know that you are not happy here. I know that this castle invokes terrible memories in you. I know ... " The woman clutched the staff she held in her hands protectively. " That you really do not enjoy serving me, and are only doing so because I remind you of my ancestor. It is because of this that I ... am officially releasing you from your duties. I wish for you to be happy, and you can no longer find happiness here. "

The fighter could say nothing before being handed the crystal staff she held, and turning away from him. " Farewell, my friend. " She quickly made her way back into the building, leaving Lucario alone to his thoughts. Judging by the shock on his face that was not the best decision.

I ... had never felt so guilty. I knew that I was the cause of Lucario's recent depression, and that lead to him being put out of what was possibly the only home that he had. The gods above only know how long this Pokemon has lived here; where would he go now? The world outside of this kingdom would not be kind to him. There was little doubt that some selfish human would snatch him up in his time of weakness and abuse his powers.

That ... I could not allow to happen. I approached him without thinking of the consequences. I found my way outside through the use of teleportation, and appeared behind him hovering over the edge of the water.

The other Pokemon jumped as he turned to face me, his eyes widening. " You ... " He held the staff against his chest as if it would protect him. " I don't care if I lost or not; I will not allow you to have your way with me! " Lucario snarled at me. It was the first time that I saw such a thing.

His reaction was expected, but I predicted that my response would not be quite what he expected. I did not stop in my approach just because he threatened me. Figured he might be too shell shocked to do anything but defend after their last encounter. I kept a respectable distance by landing on the railing on the opposite side of the bridge, looking at him with a frown. " I am sorry, Lucario. " I could feel a significant weight being lifted already. " I only troubled you because I wished to know more about your powers. I did not mean to ... hurt you. "

The skeptical look that he gave me said it all; he did not believe me. I did not expect Lucario to ever forgive me for what happened, but I did at least want him to accept my apology. His eyes narrowed slightly, and ultimately he looked down at his staff. " You wish to know more about the wave, correct? " He sighed. " I ... will teach you all that I know about the wave, but you must promise me that you will leave this place when our training is complete. Though I myself am not a knight I still adhere to their code, and it is expected for anyone who wishes to learn the wave to do the same. Your word is binding. Those who do not hold it will face a fate worst than death. "

It was a move that left me in temporary shock. I had to wonder why he would do something that he obviously did not want to do, but I would not question it for now. " I accept your terms, Lucario. You have my word that I will leave this kingdom when our training is complete. " There was little that I could offer him in return but my word.

Lucario raised his head just enough to look at my face. " The training will begin at dawn. You are required to stay close to me throughout. " He wrapped his paw around the staff and threw it over one shoulder, turning to leave the garden of the castle he no longer protected. " Follow ... in front of me. " He quickly corrected himself. " I will tell you where to go with my thoughts. "

I could understand his concerns about me following behind him, but the way the Pokemon stammered as he corrected himself made me feel warmth. His embarrassment was obvious. I would not call him out on it, though. " Thank you. " There was no problem in leading. I simply hovered above his head until he got his bearings and ran. I tried to distance myself from him to keep from feeling the tension of his aura.

Fearful that my primal instincts might take hold again.

* * *

**To be Continued ... **


	5. Chapter 02: My Inquiries

This has to be at least the fourth draft of this chapter that I did. Since I changed what happened to Lucario from movie I wondered what I should do with Sir Aaron. The original chapter followed the path that the dub took in the first half of the movie, but I made a last minute change and decided this one was better for the long run.

* * *

**Chapter 02: **My Inquiries

* * *

Time seemed to stand still.

Throughout the period of training I would not be allowed to leave the sacred forest that all who wished to learn the wave must train in. Lucario allowed me a grace period of a few hours to retrieve what I thought I needed from the kingdom before beginning, but he himself declined to return when I offered. I could not blame him. The standard provisions were all that was needed. The books that I took from the grand library were for my own personal use.

Two weeks passed in an instant in this place that had quickly become my home. The nest I shared with my new teacher was constructed by our own hands in the side of a mountain; an elevated cave carved out of the rock. It's space was divided evenly; my bed and supplies lining one side while Lucario's looked barren. The only object that he had taken with him was the staff that woman gave him, propped up in the corner. I always wondered the significance of the staff, but I did not want to invoke any negative feelings in Lucario.

I wanted him to forgive me, after all.

Lucario's discomfort was the worst in the hours that followed our agreement. He has since settled aside from an obvious nervous twitch whenever I stood close enough to touch him. It turned into a cold tremble when I actually did touch him; one that filled me with guilt comparable to the anguish he must have been experiencing. I did not want to cause any distress in the fighter in my staying, but I did not want to leave him either. It was quite a confusing contradiction that I could not define. It caused such emotion that I did not want to define.

To put it in words would be an understatement.

The world around me spun with vibrate purples and neon pink highlights. I could not focus no matter how hard I tried, though, and found myself turning in circles trying to keep the scenery around me stable. The reception was comparable to a monitor that had seen better years. I stopped when one lone object was almost in focus; the creature with the strongest wave in the area. A purple aura radiated from it's outline, so simular to my own, which stood in a casual stance with his ears erect until he instructed me.

" What do you see? " Lucario knew my name and story by now but he never addresses me formally.

I stood to face him. " My vision is terrible except when I look towards you. "

" That is ... not unusual. " It was faint, but I could hear Lucario muttering to himself. " You are naturally going to see the aura of the one closest to you the clearest. It is because they should always be in your mind and thoughts. Normally, it is whoever teaches you to control your wave. "

There was an awkward silence following that. I did not know what to ask, and he did not know what to say.

" Lunch. " The fighter said suddenly. " I think we should take a break from training for the moment. "

That was his respectful way of telling me to leave him alone for a few hours. Though we spent the majority of the day together training we had never eaten in the same area. Lucario was usually not there when I went to sleep, either. The Pokemon went through incredible lengths to ensure that I didn't see him sleep; resting only when I did and waking up before I rose. I knew that I shouldn't hold any ill will if Lucario never forgave me, but it pained me to know that he was so uncomfortable. I knew that I should not be bothered by it, but in reality ...

" Lucario! " I caught his attention by yelling when he turned his back, causing him to jump. " I ... did not mean to startle you. I just wanted to ask if you would mind ... eating lunch with me, just for today? " The wording came out awkward. I spoke the moment the words came to mind.

The fighter looked over his shoulder towards me, and I immediately regretted asking such a silly thing. At least until I heard his answer. " ... Fine. " He huffed the word out at me. " If you're not at the falls in five minutes, I'm _leaving_. "

Though he disappeared into the bushes shortly after that I did not call for him again. It didn't matter that we were not going to go there together, for now. I did not even know why I suggested such a thing in the first place except the fleeting thought that I may have been irratated by his behavior. Could that be it? Maybe, but the feeling the revelation caused was not relief. It resembled that warm from that night ...

It was frightening ... and exciting ... all at once.

* * *

Three and a half minutes later I appeared to the falls with my food via teleportation, being mindful not to appear too close to Lucario and startle him again. Last time I did he hit me with a dark pulse so fast I thought he really was going to kill me (he insisted it was a reflex). Thankfully, Lucario did not decide to leave a minute early. He sat on a rock near the edge of the falls, the staff that was usually in the nest set up proper to his right.

I decided to settle in on his left, choosing to physically walk over and crouch down on the side of the rock opposite of the staff. " I see that you didn't run off. " I noted, placing the food that I brought along with me at my feet.

The fighter didn't look away from the falls. " I said that I would be here. "

" That you did. " I said swiftly. " Thank you. "

The conversation died shortly after that. I did not mind; it would be difficult to hold a conversation while concentrating on food. Tapping into my wave was quick to drain my energy, and thus we had to take frequent breaks to keep from destroying ourselves in practice. Lucario claimed that the berries in the forest were the best foods to replenish my energy, but I was impartial to eating anything fresh from the dirt. I took enough Pokemon food and tuna to last about two months in the wild, but I did not know if it would be enough. He never specified how long they would be out here.

I tried to break the ice by speaking of something other than myself. Lucario spoke so little of himself or his origins that he seemed to be more of an enigma then I was, but I imagined there must have been good reason that he didn't. I saw so many terrible things in his mind, after all. Instead of asking about his origins, I turned my attention to the peculiar object that he carried around. " That staff must mean a lot to you. " I commented between bites.

Lucario hesitated. " It was the training staff that my master carried. "

To speak of one's former master was a touchy subject for any Pokemon. I despised Giovanni with every fiber of my being, and yet I could not simply say so aloud. Pokemon were humble creatures. They show respect towards humans even when they are not worthy of it. " The same man who taught you to use your wave? "

" Yes ... " The fighter's eyes closed slowly. " His name was Sir Aaron. He saved me from an early death by poachers in the beginning stages of the war. I was just a defenseless child back then, and with nowhere else to go he decided to take me in. Those first few months he treated me like a human child, at least until I evolved. The day after we left our home to serve the northern kingdom, and begin my training. "

" And then? "

Lucario winced. " He ... turned his back on me. " There was a hint of disbelief in his voice as he said it. " Though I was sure that he was the same man who had raised me as a child, he did not treat me the same once I was in my adult stage. I thought he would be different from the others. That was just foolish of me. He exploited my weakness and sealed me in the staff, and in the end he abandoned me and this kingdom in it's darkest hour for reasons I could not understand ... "

His story seemed accurate, but I was quick to point out a flaw. " Yet the kingdom still stands today, and you are still here. "

" Thankfully, the invaders who provoked his actions thought the kingdom was too valuable to simply tear down. The natives who lived here were forced to serve the enemies who conquered them for hundreds of years. Just recently the offspring of the original monarchy were allowed to rule this kingdom again, and it regained its independence. The child of the first queen back to the throne was the one who released me, on accident, while pulling the artifacts of the ancient kingdom out of storage. I would not abandon the castle, even if my master did. It was my duty to serve the new monarchy. "

" I see ... " Lucario need not carry on; it was obvious by the look on his face that the memories were paining him. Instead I asked another question. " It seems Sir Aaron has done you so much wrong, so why do you carry around his staff? "

His answer was nearly mute. " ... because I loved him ... regardless of his crimes. "

" Love? " Spoken as if I really was a Chatot. That word, that concept, it was all foreign to me.

Lucario misinterpreted my confusion, it seemed. " It is not acceptable to love a human the way I did, even today. I would never know why he did what he did for sure, but I figured it was because he sensed this in me early and decided to reject me before I had a chance to say anything. I knew that it wasn't possible, deep down, but I could not just ... stop. "

" That ... " Was not what I meant, and now I regretted even bringing up the subject with him. The expression on his face told of a creature who has seen more then his share of pain in his extended lifetime. I felt guilty, and sorry, and pitied him at the same time over feelings that I did not understand. My paw trembled, reached out towards him, and urged me to do something to prevent him from slipping deeper into the depression I had started.

I'd catch nothing but the air. The rock that the fighter formerly occupied was barren, and he was already walking away. " Tonight's training is canceled ... " I caught his low words, spoken as he threw that sentimental staff over one shoulder.

It was at that moment that I decided that I could not just stand around feeling sorry for myself for that I did, or feeling sorry for him for the pain that I caused him. Little would be accomplished in either case. It was up to one of us to bring this downward spiral of sorrow before it destroyed our lives! Lucario, being the humble beast he was, would not be the one to admit that anything was wrong though it was painfully obvious. That night, the one that marred my memories and clouded my thinking, I showed that I was the stronger one between us.

I now I had to prove it.

* * *

**To be Continued ... **


	6. Chapter 03: My Revelation

Hard chapter to write: the semi-confession. The divider was where the original chapter ended, but since that was entirely too short I decided to extend it to include content that was going to get it's own chapter later on. It'll give you a taste of what's to come.

Let's just say that ... Well ... I won't spoil it.

* * *

**Chapter 03**: My Revelation

* * *

Love ... 

The first time I heard the word used in its most intimate context were in the books that I carried along with me; the research journal of that breeder. I grew especially interested in her written material because she did not write in a way associated with traditional researchers. Her style had a personal flair that made me remember that there was a human being behind the pen and ink.

" The most controversial subject of this time is whether Pokemon are capable of feeling the same depth of emotions that humans do. " She wrote at the beginning of this chapter's entry. " Before the influential research of the great breeding masters Pokemon's behaviors were widely interpreted as nothing more then instinct, but mounting evidence points towards the existence of greater emotions. Pokemon express feelings that resemble joy when they're around common companions, and fear when they're faced with a new situation. They express anger when put in an awkward situation, and sorrow when faced with the loss of a loved one. It is undeniable that these creatures who served us so faithfully for generations do not feel _something _deeper then instinctive responses, but the extent of this trait is up for debate. "

" Love ... the most moving emotion that a human can feel. To hold something dear to your heart, to devote yourself to it, and cherish it for all eternity. How are we to say that Pokemon cannot share that same bond that humans do? They devote themselves to us without question, and it is undeniable that they have some form of love for us in our hearts. My own personal assistant, Charlie, may love me in the way that a Pokemon should love a human, but I know for a fact that he loves his mate and children more then anything on the creator's green earth ... "

These concepts were entirely new to me. I had not had the time in my short life to learn of positive feelings like love and devotion. My time was spent in battle or in preparation for the battle that was sure to come. I lost myself in it, and now that the worst of my battles were behind me I did not know what to do with myself.

I could settle with ensuring that Lucario would not do anything foolish by confronting him this very moment. It took little effort to find and follow him into the depths of the forest where the bush became so dense it scraped across the flesh even when I tried to avoid it. He slowed to a stop at a patch of laid devoid of trees and those mysterious crystals, exhausted, and leaning against the trunk of a tree for support.

" Lucario ... " I was not exhausted at all since I decided to take to the air again, so I approached him immediately.

He shot a dirty look at me from over his shoulder. " I thought I told you - "

" That the lesson was canceled for today. " I countered, staring back at him with disinterest in that medial thing. " The lesson is the least of my concerns. " I continued, coming to hover over his right shoulder. I lowered myself to the ground to stand behind him. " I am ... concerned ... and confused. "

The fighter turned to face me, still leaning against the tree for support. " About what? "

My eyes narrowed slightly as I tried to find the correct way to word my concerns, but I couldn't. " Everything. " It was the truth, though not the best way to say it. " This entire incident has been incredibly confusing for me. Nothing that I've done so far has been logical, especially - "

" Life ... is not always comprehendible. " Lucario said those words slow enough that they'd continue to echo through the walls of my mind. " The humans outside of this region are discontent in general because they must come to understand everything that happens in life. It is not possible. " He tilted his head back to look into my eyes. His own widened after a second, and his words gradually slowed. " There are some things that can only be felt, not told, or even ... explained. "

The fighter fell silent, and I was confused as to why until I caught wind of something that forced me to look into the smaller Pokemon's eyes. My eyes searched for something behind those little pieces of ruby I did not know until it was found; the emotion that lay just below the surface of that hardened exterior. There I saw a Pokemon who lived a lonely life serving the only person they ever cared about, only to lose them in the end: a Pokemon who's heart had been shattered needlessly.

I could _feel_ his pain, and I did not know whether it was because of the wave or the own discovery of my dormant emotions. I felt compelled to do something, again, though not as strong as it was the first time. Perhaps this time training her allowed me to suppress that instinctive drive enough to have me act in a more rational way.

The monster who attacked him so brutally weeks ago would not low himself to one knee to be level with him, nor would he gently take him by the shoulders to bring into an embrace. The fighter was trembling, but I would not blame him for it now. " Then I will no longer try to comprehend what I am feeling for you right now. " I whispered to him, my arms sliding over his shoulders to lock him in that embrace protectively. " Regardless of what it may be I ... enjoy this feeling, and I will embrace it. "

It was decided that nothing would change what I felt about him. Even if he did not feel the same way about me, even if he continued to avoid me, and even if he rightfully hated and despised me for forcing him into this situation I would feel any ill towards him. I didn't think I _was_ capable of hating him at this point.

I pitied him too much ...

Lucario didn't do anything about this, and for a moment I considered pulling away so he would lash out at me again. Then he did something I quite unexpected. I felt him lay his head on my chest with a sigh, half heartedly returning the hug by wrapping his arms around my shoulders. " I have lived a lonely life. " He started with a sigh. " Even when I lived with Sir Aaron I was lonely because I knew that I could never be anything more then his servant. I refused to settle for anything else, and in the end I lost everything ... " His muttering gradually grew softer.

Reaching down, I caught his chin with one of my paws so I could look at his eyes. " You know - "

" I **know**. " Not only did he interrupt me, but he ensured that I would not say another word until he finished.

There we kissed for the second time (and the first with two wilful parties). This time he came to me with it; forcing his body against me to seize my lips. It happened so fast that I would have lost my balance if not for a subconscious attempt to save myself telepathically. I pushed us back into a stable position before I accepted his offer completely, tilting my head to keep our snouts from pressing together awkwardly.

This time I was not just imagining his affections.

This time I was sure that I was in love.

This time it was real.

* * *

The sun and moon were in that odd transitional period that happened twice in the day, painting the sky a beautiful mix of blues, pinks, and reds that would gradually fade into an inky navy blue. Typically, forests were the most active during this transitional period when nocturnal Pokemon woke and tried to catch an easy meal out of the exhausted Pokemon returning to their dens to sleep. Though we were among them, I held high doubts that any Pokemon would be foolish enough to try and attack us.

Lucario was not so sure, however, and suggested that we should go back to the den immediately. He seemed highly disturbed on the entire trip back to the nest; his senses kicked in at seemingly random moments and he continually looked over his shoulder. I ended it with a kiss to the forehead, and another action that he was not pleased with.

" Would you put me down!? " I didn't have much experience with holding anyone, but I faintly remember someone _long ago_ holding me in such a fashion. Since he's considerably smaller then me I just lifted him up by the waist and held onto his legs, leaning back a bit so his body would naturally lean against mine. Occasionally he pushed against my shoulders in protest. I just reaffirmed my grip on his legs. " You don't need to do this. I'm not sick! "

I looked down at him as I approached the entrance of the den. " I contest that. You seem to be convinced that we are being followed, but I don't sense any other brain activity in the area. " Nothing that would be a threat to them, anyway.

" That's because - " His eyes darted as if he was about to make up an explanation, but ultimately he sighed. " Never mind. I guess I'm worried over nothing. "

I would not look into the matter further, for the moment. " I think we should get some sleep. " I changed the subject completely as I leaned in to place him on the ground.

" I'm not tired. " Lucario put it simply when he turned to enter the mouth of the cave.

His response was confusing. So he _did_ do it because he thought something was there ... " You're the one that suggested that we come back. " It was not an actual protest since we were already back. I was simply disappointed that we had to stop kissing, among other things, to return to the den for a false alarm. I took my time following him into the cave, more concerned about smoothing out the fur that he disheveled then the nonexistent threat.

My anger eased when Lucario spoke again. " I did not suggest we come back here to sleep. " And my fuming ceased when he reached out to push a bit of lifted fur on my shoulder down. " I apologize for the earlier interruption, but now we can continue without interruption. "

" Continue - " Once again he left me speechless with a kiss, or rather fumbling my words in a startled fashion to the point that anything afterwards was reduced to nothing.

There wasn't just kissing this time. I felt him pushing me further into the den forcibly, and just before he would have had me on the wall I lost balance. My reflexes alerted me to the imbalance, and I instinctively corrected the situation before I crashed to the ground. Telepathy wouldn't be necessary this time; I simply twisted Lucario's shoulders around to reverse our positions. The force of the impact brought us undeniably close, so I pulled away from him to ensure that he was all right.

The fighter was fine, though a little displeased that his plans were foiled by an instinctive reaction. " ... touche' " He smiled a little through his frown.

He pushed himself into me for another kiss with a bit more force then necessary. I caught onto his game quickly. He prodded at that caged animal, those feelings I tried so hard to suppress, with a sharp stick in hopes of getting it to lash out. It worked wonderfully. Those mental barriers I put between myself and those horrid memories were being dissolved. I could not analyze the situation because I refused to remember it, and thus those memories were faded away before they had a chance to leave an impression in my mind.

Now I found that we were mimicking the same actions, only with Lucario as the aggressor until I corrected the situation. I broke the kiss roughly to catch my breath, but ended with leaning back down to place a flurry of kisses on his cheek leading down to his neck. The contact made Lucario squirm. I felt his paws leave my shoulders to slide down and out along my chest to reach my sides. I don't know where he would've stopped if I let him keep going, but I had to trump him again.

To prove ... something ...

My mind is so clouded I can't think of the words.

" A-Ah! " I didn't blame him for growing alarmed when he felt fangs dragging along his neck. His reaction made me shiver; that feeling of warmth flowing through my veins anew and tightening in a _very _uncomfortable place. The pulsating sensation was slowly becoming unbearable. Those tinges of pain along with his reactions forced me to shift slightly, but not without biting down on his neck first. An instinctive, perhaps possessive, action I'm sure. I wondered how much it would take to pierce the skin. Just to taste a little bit of -

Chirp ... Click. Click. _Click_.

What was that!?

I definitely heard it this time; it came from directly outside of the cave. It pained me to do it after coming this far, but our safety was _slightly_ more important then what would have transpired if we were to continue. Lucario was considerably faster then me, and managed to slip out from under me when we parted before I could stand.

When we came to the entrance of the den the intruder was gone, judging by Lucario's stance. It troubled me. I could normally sense another being from a distance away, but I didn't pick up the intruder until they were right on us. " ... Is it gone? " I put my own concerns aside to ensure that it was safe again, for the time being.

Lucario nodded. " That thing is getting bold. " He muttered to himself.

" What ... thing? " I questioned as Lucario turned his back to head into the cave again. " I did not sense anything at all. "

" That's because you're using your telekinesis to sense them. " He explained simply, then looked down at himself with a frown. " ... I'm going to bed. "

How could he think about sleep at a time like this!? He must of had a good reason for doing it, sure, but I myself couldn't imagine doing such a thing. Not with _whatever_ that was still lurking in the shadows. Not with my body still wound from our earlier ... activities. The least I could do was relieve some tension by brushing against him, slowly, as I went towards the back. " So _now_ you're tired. "

I sat down in the corner, surrounded by the collection of items that I 'acquired' from the human settlement. Lucario went to his side to adjust the staff along the opposite wall as he spoke. " I'm still not tired, but I'd rather get some rest then be tired if they come around again. "

Though tempted to ask just who 'they' were, I decided to leave things as they were for the night and worry again tomorrow. I didn't want the memories of today marred by whatever may lay ahead. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life; today I believe I found the Pokemon I want to spend the rest of my life with. There was still a lot that needed to be amended between us, I imagine, but I took his behavior towards me as a sign that things were going in the right direction.

" What're you smiling about? " He actually came to sit down beside me. I put my weight against the wall, and be put his weight against me before settling down completely. The subtle warmth he gave off was all that was needed for the night. I felt it whenever he came near. It became considerably stronger in these past few weeks. Now it's to the point where I barely notice I'm acting oddly at all. I didn't even notice I was smiling until he pointed it out.

" It's nothing. " That I'm not proud of, that is.


	7. Chapter 04: My Discovery

I took a little break to get situated but now I'm feeling good about writing again. We're moving into the bulk of the story, but already people are asking questions about where this story is going. Yes; there will be a full lemon in this story and it's coming _very_ soon. I'm not sure about the mpreg, though. I'll have to ask for more opinions.

This chapter get's a little creepy, but we're building to the climax.

* * *

**Chapter 04: **My Discovery

* * *

" I do not wish to go there. "

I could ignore his protests no longer. Lucario had been against the idea of me going into the Tree of Origin since the beginning, and he refused to tell me why. It was through him that I learned that our 'intruders' originated from the Tree in the first place! He explained that the creatures that he'd been sensing were artificially made Pokemon who were saved from their fate by my mother, and in turn work to protect the Tree of Origin.

... but why were they attacking us? We were doing the Tree no harm.

That much I did not know, but I have the growing suspicion that Lucario did. Stopping in my flight through the canyons, I turned to face him, my arms coming to fold over my chest in irritation. " If you're not willing to tell me what's going on, I'm asking my mother. " I said in irritation. In truth I was not mad at him but at those creatures. This past week my fighter had been pushed to the point where he could not sleep, or eat, or go a minute without filling the air with his tension.

Even now I could see the effects that it had on his body. Lucario was too prideful to admit that he was suffering some sort of anguish in this position, but he had lost noticeable weight and had problems keeping focus. His eyes came to meet mine the moment I turned, then started to dart anxiously in anticipation. " There is nothing to say ... " I could not imagine what his voice would be like if he actually spoke those words. It was only through telekinesis that he could speak so clearly. " Except that it would be wise to stay away from the Tree! "

" I am going. " I shot a glare back at him that I immediately came to regret. " You do not need to follow me. " I turned from him and started to fly without another word, fully expecting him to return to the nest.

Instead I heard the sound of two feet following in close proximity, and I smiled.

----------

The rest of our trip continued in silence up until we reached the core of the tree; the place where life remained unchanged for hundreds of years. Pokemon extinct in other parts of the world thrived in this place. It must have been the main reason security in the tree was so heavy. In spite of it all we reached the center of the tree without much fanfare. I noticed that Lucario didn't flinch or jump once since we entered. It was a good indication that we were not being followed.

That good feeling was not to last. The fighter walked out in front of me and into the grass. " I'm not going in any further. " He said quietly as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. " This is the area of the tree the Regis are least likely to attack. "

" I understand. " That he would not go in and further, but I knew that I wouldn't get the reason from him. The whole point of this trip was because he refused to talk about it. It pained me that he obviously hid the truth from me, but I doubt even that would make me love him any less. I brought my hip against his side as I passed him, to let him know I was still there. " I will be back shortly. " I faced him briefly. Long enough to lead down and place a loving kiss on his forehead. " Try to eat a little while you're here. "

The kiss made him tense; his thoughts scattering in an instant. Before he could respond I had teleported away from him to speak with mother privately.

----------

There was something wrong here.

My best senses were telling me to leave the chamber immediately, but my drive to know what was to become of me and my lover pressed me to continue. The hallway leading into the chamber that contained the Tree's heart was oddly dark. It was typical that the crystals lining the walls lit the way, but those crystals were now an inky black and lost their luster.

_Why did you do it, my son?_

Her familiar voice echoed off the walls of my mind ... and it made my blood run cold. Mother _never _used her telekinesis to communicate unless she couldn't otherwise. The question that she asked made me wonder her intentions. I paused momentarily in the doorway, then I continued on into the chamber.

Mother was there. Hanging over the crystal in the center of the room with her head slightly bowed, her tail limp, and her paws close to her face as if she'd been pained or crying. My immediate thought was that she'd been in some kind of pain. I tried to fly over to her, but her voice cut through me again.

_Stay away from me ... rapist. _

I stopped completely, my mouth coming open though I could find no words to say in my defense. I did not know what had surprised me more; that she knew about the incident that I had tried to repress or that she spoke to me in such a way. That last word, that horrible label, was said with enough venom to kill a Wailord. " Mother ... " I had to say something, but what?

_Don't even try to explain, rapist. _

Mother's head lifted slightly to start the free flowing loop that would bring her body around to face me. Her eyes were boring right into mine with an emotion I had never felt from her before. It made me come erect in my hover in a defensive stance.

_I had trusted you. _

This wasn't happening ...

_I had taken you as my son. _

I loved her like a mother ...

_I had put faith in you. _

And in truth I had let her down ...

_And this is how you repay me? _

... I ... am ...

_You came into my land and took what you wanted! _

I did ... and I still regret doing it.

_You ... forced that poor creature to do your bidding!_

And though I did ... her words made me angry. " I did nothing of the sort! I love Lucario and he loves me! " I did not force him to train me, or stay with me, or kiss me, or anything else that came to follow.

_Love?_ Mother came erect in front of me, a paw coming over her mouth as if suppressing a surprised gasp. _Love, true love, is something that a monster like you cannot possibly comprehend! You lust for someone, a male at that, and you call it love! You do not love someone after you mate them. That's nothing but lust! _

I couldn't believe she, of all Pokemon, was saying this to me! Mother was supposed to be the one who loved all living creatures and yet it almost seemed as though she hated me now. I wanted to believe that she spoke these words out of hurt, and that she didn't hate me. " I don't care what you think it is, _mother_. " Her heated words were getting to me, as I hissed those words out. " I will tell you that I know I am in love with him, and nothing you nor anyone else can do will ever change that. "

_Are you sure about what? _Mother gave me an odd look before canting her head off to the side. _I feel as though you do not know what is best for you, so I may very well have to interfere with your twisted ideals. _

It took me a moment to absorb what had been going on between us in relation to what happened before. The whole picture was beginning to make sense, and it put a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. " You ... It was you! " The idea clicked in my mind. " You were the one who sent those monsters to spy on us! "

_That is correct. I won't deny it._

" You sent them there to protect Lucario. " My blood boiled. " I assure you that he does not need saving. "

_That is a matter of perspective, and mine says otherwise._

" You think whatever you please. I will not stand around and listen to your ramblings. " I whirled away from her and started to leave, but instead of flying down the tunnels back towards the core I simply teleported once I got a sizable distance from her. The last words that I heard whispered from her sent a chill down my spine, however.

_It is a shame it had to come to this, my son. _

_We could have been so happy together. _


	8. Chapter 05: My Lover

In lu of having an author's note longer than the chapter, I'm skipping it and going directly into the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 05: My Lover**

* * *

The condition of the air was much more pleasant after I left mother to her brooding. I attributed it to the lack of trees that I could not breathe in the damp chamber that lead up to mother's den. The very idea that I may have been scared of what had transpired if I stayed was laughable. I had never been afraid, ever, and I was not going to begin feeling such pitiful feelings now.

All I needed was some fresh air and a few hundred paces to clear my head. I materialized in the core, more specifically an area a considerable distance from where I sensed Lucario. Though normally did not like walking when I could help it I figured the scroll would help me clear my head. In truth I did enjoy the walk. The scenery inside of the tree was a place that beasts who lived outside could only dream of; a place only inhabited by Pokemon. There was no sign of pollution or human intervention here. It reminded me of my former home in Purity Canyon …

_Snap_, from a berry being torn off a branch. Before I had a chance to investigate I came within seconds of having that berry bounce against my temple. I raised my hand just enough to release a weak psychic pulse, stopping it, and then adjusting the hand to catch when I released it from my hold.

I heard another voice cut through my thoughts. The very idea of someone piercing my mind in my state made me tense, but the voice and its owner were not threatening. " I suppose it would kill you not to use your powers for once. "

My retort came quickly. " I may die a little inside, yes. " And I smirked knowing that it would cause him to do the same. I didn't need my powers to know that. Just call it a feeling.

A short walk brought me through a patch of bushes that were thankfully not thorny, and close to where the voice came from. Lucario stood in the shadow of an ancient willow tree. Seeing the cores and remains of eaten fruits and berries around his feet was a relieving sign, but I wouldn't know if they were his until I moved closer.

The fighter was_ my _fighter regardless of what mother thought. The thought of that female at a time like this must have made a pulse of anger that triggered the fighter's senses. I didn't even notice until he looked up to me with concern. " Are you feeling all right? " I knew that he already knew the answer to that, given his abilities and all, but he was never one to be so direct.

There were times that just knowing, just feeling, weren't enough, however. At that moment a significant realization came over me. Though it had been a little over a week since we've fallen for each other, there was one important thing that neither of us said. Not aloud, in any case, and it was beginning to bother me.

_You do not love someone after you mate them._

Her words burned, and I felt my eyes twitch in an outward expression of that pain. I looked back towards him while taking in a deep breath. Should I even tell him? He'd probably think I'm crazy. " … do you love me? " I fully expected the confused look that he gave me in return. " I can only think that you do unless I hear it. I want to know that you're staying with me because you want to, that you're not being forced. "

Even if he just said it once I wanted to hear him say it.

I felt a thick paw against the side of my face. It caressed the spot and then slid down my cheek to the back of my neck to pull me downward, into his lips, while he let his telekinesis do the speaking for him. " I must admit that I was wary at first, but these last few weeks I come to accept you. You are not my superior as Master Aaron and Lady Lin was, and you are not beneath my like so many others. You are my equal. "

Our lips parted but our eyes remained focused. " … and I love you. "

That was all I needed to know.

That was all that mattered.

The warmth I had come to embrace whenever I thought of him flowed through my veins. I suppressed for too long; the primal urge that first lead to this union was becoming overwhelming. My blood came together to pool at a very intimate place on my body. The flesh beneath my white fur became hot to the touch. I felt my conscious thoughts fleeing again as it did many times this past week. Each and every time we were interrupted before we can even before, but I would not allow it this time.

Only the sharp cry that Lucario released when his back slammed against the trunk of the tree brought me back to reality. I pinned him in my lust, but his resistant struggles stopped when he found a more comfortable position. His arms slid around my shoulders to hook behind my neck to provide a bit of support. It was times like these that I had to consider the height difference. The fighter was hanging from my neck until I corrected the problem.

He cried out again though this time the sound was more subdued. I grabbed him, taking a piece of his rear in both of my paws while lifting him up a little more to plant kisses along his neck. He sat comfortably against my pelvis, and my actions were rewarded when he brought his head back to expose his neck. My tender kisses were becoming more savage with each one I trailed down his neck. It ended with a bite that made him jump, but this time he did not cry out. The sound he made ... It was different than any one he had heard from him before; a mixture between a howl and a groan.

I wanted to hear it again.

I shifted my position when I felt a strange sensation rolling across my belly; something that wasn't there before. I leaned away just enough to take a look for myself. It seemed that I was not the only one physically affected by our actions; the fighter had grown aroused and let it show through the distinctive bump forming. My sensible thoughts and rationality plummeted soon after as more devious thoughts began to dominate my mind. I knew that this was not the best place to explore the possibility inwardly, especially after my confrontation with mother but I could not wait any longer. I'm sure my lover can't, either.

" What are you ... " The fighters attempts to make a statement were in vain. I reduced what little else he had to say to incoherent shuddering when I brushed against the bump in his pants; first with my torso and then with my cheek. It lived; I could feel it pulse even through the thick covering the separated me from them. The origin of the clothing he wore was a fleeting thought in my mind, and one that was quickly replaced with the conclusion that said clothing was preventing me from going any further.

It'd take nothing more than careful maneuvering to solve this little problem. Switching duties between pulling at them with a hand, balancing him against the tree, and tugging at the front with my teeth would soon be rewarded. I didn't want or need to take them all completely. I just needed enough to see what I had to work with. The fur covering the lower half of his body was completely black with the exception of his tail, an accurate assumption I made based on his bare legs. This included his member; which slid free of it's sheath the moment the bump was exposed to the air. Lucario seemed especially relieved at that judging by the heavy sigh he gave.

Now I was entering shady territory. I hesitated as uncertainty on what to do from there surfaced. The memories of what happened once we reached this point the first time were nonexistent. I just had no recollection. Lucario's breath became short even though I did nothing. The anticipation must have been killing him. I could feel his eyes bearing down on me soon after. " ... touch me. " His voice barely registered. " ... it hurts ... "

Touch what though? I didn't get the chance to ask before I found my head being pushed down towards his tip. In my surprise I turned my head which lead my cheek down its length to the base. Lucario was the one who pushed me down with his paws, but missed, and judging by the heavy breath he released soon afterwards he was not too happy about it. The last thing I wanted was for him to be unhappy.

Though hesitant I had to at least _try_ to relieve his pain. The heat of the throbbing flesh against my cheek forced me to turn my head into it slightly, my lips brushing up against the side of his length. It was accidental, but his sharp reaction was encouraging. Maybe ... I pushed against his paws so I could lean away from him just enough to reposition myself, and went in for the kill ...

" WAIT! " Lucario's scream scared the Pokemon in the surrounding area. Needless to say that our once private act was not so private anymore. I could sense at least half a dozen little eyes fixed on our position. My mind was in too much of a daze to read their thoughts even if I cared their opinion. Not that it mattered. I found something to preoccupy myself with in the meantime.

My fighter ... My lover ... tasted a little sweet ...

The grip he had on my shoulders tightened. I'd be surprised if he didn't break the skin soon at this rate. " Mewtwo - " In my right mind I would had known that something was wrong at this point. Lucario never called me by my name until now. " Hold ... " I could feel his muscles tensing against me as I continued to lick, his body shuddering. " I ... " His hips bucked against my mouth, forcing the swollen tip of his member into my mouth. This time I took it. " ... ah ... mm ... " Whatever protest Lucario had against my actions ceased at that moment.

I should have known ...

This was new territory for both of us, and the first time this has happened between us in a conscious state. Experimentation was nothing that I wasn't used to already, having been born in a laboratory and all. The difference was that the experience here was pleasurable for both parties involved. It took a minute or two for the 'rhythm' to be found; a thing that I'd only read about in the logs of that breeder prior. Two breeding Pokemon could reach the end result faster if they found this 'rhythm' together, resulting in a more successful experience. Lucario's hips pulled back until only the tip remained past my lips, and then came forward again while I leaned down into him. The first few were agonizingly slow for both of us, which I used to my advantage so I could taste that black flesh again.

Minutes passed, and our pacing and confidence increased gradually. Above all it seemed that I was able to satisfy the 'beast' that had made me unable to remember our first encounter like this. Instinct was not the main driving force behind our actions now. It was love, and I knew that much. The beast was suppressed so I could preform within my own boundaries, and hopefully remember this experience. The hazy cloud that encompassed my mind began to clear as I felt something strange against my tongue. My mind fully registered that Lucario had cried out again, but the salty taste against my tongue was new. The drops that had formed were gone with a brush of the tongue, but the aftertaste made me wonder what it could have been to begin with -

" Ah-Mewtwo! " His telepathic waves screeched at me this time with enough urgency to cause my sensible thoughts to leave me once again. I could feel his paws try to push me, but I did not know why until it was too late.

Something ... Attacked me from behind. The feeling against my back and shoulders sent a cold chill down my spine. It's constitution and feeling were exactly the same as a material that barely registered in my memories. I remembered ... being covered in this gel-like substance just moments after I was 'born' in that laboratory. This felt eerily like it.

Within a fraction of a second this red substance covered my entire torso, pulling me away from Lucario and towards the ground. Instinct told me to use my psychic powers to get free. I could see the blue aura surrounding my hands for a few seconds, then I felt a strange tingling in my body before it faded. _Impossible_! This gel, whatever it might have been, was suppressing my powers better than anything I had ever experienced before.

Lucario tried to stop me from being engulfed in the gel completely. He reached out to snatch my right hand despite the cold shudders that left his body in a weakened state. My fighter pulled with the strength that he had left, and managed to pull my body partway out of the substance before I noticed a familiar steel plated monster sliding into place behind him. I tried to warn him with my telepathy, but my voice failed me. It must have been this gel suppressing that power again.

Click. Click. Click. Two hands came down to pin Lucario's arms against his side before lifting him away from me. Lucario yelped, and began to fight back immediately though his body had no hopes of overpowering the titan in its weakened state. The steel plated monster quickly grew tired of my fighter trying to resist, and send an electric shock through his body in hopes of sedating him.

I could do nothing to help him ...

And he could do nothing to help me ...

The red gel had encased the majority of my body. My arms and legs were sucked in seconds after the steel titan grabbed Lucario. I could not feel them anymore, at least. I imagined that my head would be next since I found myself sinking fast into the gel, and it sinking fast into the ground in turn. The last thing I saw before fading into darkness was a little pink Pokemon floating about the two steel Pokemon's heads.

Damn her ...

Damn her to He - ...


	9. Chapter 06: My Punishment

We're barreling towards the end here, folks. This week is crunch time for me so you'll see the next very important, and highly sensual, chapter early next week at the earliest. I'll warn you early that there will be a slight perspective change since our hero here seems worst for the wear. Poor genetically altered guy.

Yes ... Mew is a wicked creature. The 8th movie only proved it.

There is a little gore in this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 06**: My Punishment

* * *

What happened to me ... 

... and where am I now?

This place I found myself in gave me the same odd feeling as the gel that attacked me earlier. It was a place where nothing existed except for myself and a void of dark purple in all directions, like the night sky without any stars. Though there was no visible source of light I could see my own body perfectly. I was quite relieved that whatever that was did not harm me. That meant that I would be close to full strength when I got out of this place -

" No one leaves the Heart. Not in the way that you're thinking, anyway. "

The voice came so sudden from behind me; I did not sense it approaching. I turned in reflex to face a Pidgeot that appeared to be from ancient times. Pokemon from the past were considerably larger than their modern day descendants. It was huge by today's standards, and had a strange air about it. " Who are you, and what are you talking about? "

For a moment the Pidgeot looked surprised that I spoke at all, but it regained its composure. " I am a friend of a friend of yours. So long ago, during the war, the enemy Pokemon called me Thunder-Hawk because my gusts were strong enough to create the illusion of thunder rolling across the plains of the battlefield. " Then the bird chuckled. " Such powers are useless here, thus I am a common Pidgeot. "

" Lucario ... " The Pokemon may have spoke in riddles, but his name was the first that came to my mind with that description. Along with it came a flood of thoughts and memories that sent me into a panic. " I have to get back! Mother's ... " I flinched when I spoke _her _name. " Mew is going to - "

" Mother Mew will not harm Lucario. " The Pidgeot interrupted me with a certainty. " It would be foolish for her to bring harm to the only lifeline she has left in this region. This still must be a proud day for her; she'd been hunting for a Lucario since ancient times ... "

The airy way he spoke those words intrigued me more than what he said. " What are you talking about? "

Thunder-Hawk flapped his large wings to start up into the air. Though he flapped no wind was created in this empty void, just the illusion that the bird took off to circle around my head like a vulture. It was unsettling ... " This place, this tree, the legend that surrounds it's origins ... All lies. Deceptive tales thought up by a clever Pokemon! " The bird laughed madly. " No Pokemon is eternal, and yet the same Mew from my time lives within yours. No Pokemon is that long lived. Not naturally, anyway. "

The bird turned his wings upward to do a loop. " Mother Mew deciphered the power of the wave, the life force of this world, and figured out how she could use that energy to her advantage. Mother Mew lacks the ability to easily tap into and draw wave energy for herself so she depended on the longevity of the Wave Guiding legend to bring forth more Wave Guiders, and the naivety of the Pokemon she 'protected'. " Thunder-Hawk's words made me tense. It was all beginning to make sense ... " A Wave Guider who mastered their abilities will never fall prey to Mother Mew's ploy, but thus far no one has come close. As a result it is every Wave Guider's fate to come to an untimely end 'saving' Mother Mew from impending death. To make the legend go on and on ... "

" So ... " I asked my question just as Thunder-Hawk became swooping down to come to face with me. " Mew is using the waves of other living things to extend her own life? "

Thunder-Hawk slowed to a slow hover right in front of me. " That is correct. " He spread his wings wide. " Every Pokemon within the Tree of Origin will eventually be taken here to pay for 'crimes' committed within this society, but in reality be consumed by the tree itself, and every Wave Guider born will be lured to this Tree so they can give their lives for Mother Mew's longevity. "

" ... disgusting. " Hearing all that I had and forming my own conclusions, it was all that could be said about the Pokemon I once thought of as a mother. Today I feel shame in knowing that I spawned from the DNA on that monster. I too was a monster once upon a time, but I was a monster who accepted my mortality and the reality that came behind it. I grew to accept that one day I too will die, but today will **not** be that day.

This place, or the Pokemon in front of me, must have had the ability to sense the thoughts echoing through my mind. Thunder-Hawk blinked awkwardly before turning around completely. " Come. I will show you if you do not believe escaping is futile. " Thunder-Hawk flew and I followed fast as my telekinesis would take me.

The flight through the void seemed endless. It was a rare occurrence, but I felt as though I'd reached the point where I could fly no farther when I saw green light in the distance. Curiosity gave me the second wind I needed to finish the flight. The collection of green light that seemed endless upon the horizon revealed itself to be a collection of smaller green lights that were in turn bubbles floating endlessly through this open space. It was not until we were right upon the collection of orbs that I saw the significance in them. My stomach churned in disbelief.

Inside of those orbs were Pokemon. Hundreds upon hundreds of Pokemon of different species floating helplessly through this void of space. Judging by the way their bodies moved within the prisons and the expression on their faces they had entered a state of unconsciousness, or possibly become comatose. I came across an Apiom with pain etched in its features; eyes tightly shut with a grimace across the snout. The unfortunate Pokemon was obviously in a lot of pain, but when I went to touch it my hand was repelled by a pulse of strange energy.

" You cannot help these Pokemon where they are now. " Thunder-Hawk's words barely registered with this new shock. " They have reached the final stages of Mother Mew's divine punishment. " The energy that radiated from the Apiom's orb grew more intense. " Watch ... "

Apiom whimpered pitifully when the light of the bubble surrounding her grew more intense. It's breathing accelerated in a way that I knew all too well. I made an attempt to penetrate its mind to read its thoughts, but regretted it immediately afterwards. The long tailed Pokemon was _screaming_, calling out for help, and though I instinctively tried to pull at the barrier again with my powers I could do nothing but produce a shower of green sparks on the surface. Inner screams became outer ones in and instant, and though the Pokemon's pained dying screams could wake the dead none of the others in surrounding orbs appeared to respond. The screams became more intense as its body trembled. I myself had to back away from the noise. Against my better judgement I could not look away from the scene laid out before me.

I wish I did. The flesh of the helpless Pokemon inside began to rip away moments before the Pokemon's body erupted in a show of white and green light. It seemed the bubble that surrounded Apiom prevented the explosion from reaching beyond the small quarters. I could see it all; things that I did not thing I would ever see in relation to a Pokemon. It was a sickening sight, but the contents of the bubble simply faded away as if they never existed. I ... faintly knew about that fate. Pokemon do not leave behind physical bodies when they die. Every fiber of their being is broken down into pure wave energy and reabsorbed into the earth to be reborn again, leaving no waste.

... Or so I thought.

For a long moment I remained frozen from the sight that I just endured. I did not properly react until I felt a small item flow down one of my cheeks, tickling the fur and irritating me to the point that I had to wipe it away with my paw. Looking down, I noticed that the fur on my hand had become wet. The rest was self explanatory. " I will not die this way! " There was no mistaking that. I turned to face Thunder-Hawk again with renewed anger. " And I will not let anyone else die this way! "

Thunder-Hawk looked towards me with a frown forming. " There is nothing you can do ... "

" That may be. " I gathered the psychic power that I had in my body. It would be foolish to let it all go in one blow, but that one blow may be all that I needed to escape from this Hell. " ... but anything is better than just floating around waiting for death! "

It seemed that even here Mew choose to spite me. As I formed together the energy for my attack I felt another pulse of energy sweep through the area. At first I thought it was Mew come to claim another from her reserves, but this time the orb of energy formed around _my_ body. The instant it took shape there I found myself paralyzed; my body locked into place by a force I could not control. The energy radiating from the orb around me sent my fur on end and created an uncomfortable tingling feeling that annoyed me to no end.

This could not be the end ...

I will not let her have her twisted way with me!

This anger that accumulated made it easier for me to release my psychic energy, and harder to remember the consequences of my actions with the deceased Apiom's orb before. The instant that energy hit the barrier around me it was sent back in wave so intense my body tensed instinctively to soften the blow. I had expected it to stop within a few seconds. It did not only continue, but the intensity of the energy rapidly grew stronger to the point where my mind and vision was blurred with nothing but the pain that it caused. I was still not accustomed to handling pain; and it was once in a blue moon that I felt so much at once.

In that vital moment I had lost all hope ...

I had actually given into my despair ...

I actually believed that my death was imminent ...

I threw my head back and released a scream.


	10. Chapter 07: Lucario's Fight

Almost there, ladies and gentlemen! After this chapter there will probably be only five more chapters until the end. I already have it planned, it's just a matter of writing from here. I have no plans for a follow up at this point. It depends on how I feel at the end. 

Ah yes, and with the last chapter I hit a few personal milestones. It might not be much, but this is now the most reviewed story on this account. It also is the most read story here averaging over a hundred reads per chapter. These milestones will not be possible without your response and support, and for that I thank you. 

Here's a little lemon to go with your lime.

* * *

**Chapter 07**: Lucario's Fight

* * *

This was entirely my fault. 

Mother Mew commanded the Titan who held me to follow her into the tunnels leading away from the tree. The punishment for defying the Gods was death, I knew, but I did not imagine that she would kill him as well. I had tried to warn him about it. I tried to prevent him from coming here where ever he was powerless to stop her. A futile effort in the end. I should have known that he would not just stand by and be harassed from a distance. He is just as stubborn as me, after all. 

They brought me to a chamber of this tree that I did not see before. Through mouth of a tunnel I found myself outside yet in an enclosed area. Real grass covered the ground, not the artificial grass and plants that the tree grew inside. Hills covered the area on all sides, creating natural walls that I imagined I could see the entire region on at the top of. It was my guess that we were at the summit of the tree; the mythical place with Mother Mew made her nest. 

The titan that carried me sent one more electric pulse through his hands to stun me before putting me on the grass. I felt numb in two aspects, and could only stare at the retreating creature helplessly as I waited for my body to respond to mental commands. The beast did not leave the area completely, just enough to cover the only exit with it's body while facing away from the outside. 

I already considered my options for escape as I did whenever I found myself in a difficult situation. Master Aaron taught me that I should not take on every challenge head on, even if I knew I could prevail. A well placed Pulse Bomb would dislodge the steel titan from the pathway if I wanted to head out through the tunnels, or I could jump the 'walls' around me. I might have been softer than most Pokemon of my typing, but my steel plated body would ensure I did not die on impact from falling a great distance. 

" I did not even begin and you are already thinking of a way to escape your fate, Wave Guider. " 

Not even the sanctum of my mind was safe from the prying ways of psychics. I found the strength in my body to push myself into a sitting position, adjusting my body so my back could rest against the stone wall of the tree. In front of me was Mother Mew, looking at me with some kind of mock disappointment in her eyes. As if she could not see this blow to her pride coming. I stared her down with narrowed eyes though I knew I was not in any condition to fight. 

This Mew was one of the Gods of this world and I was nothing more than an ordinary Pokemon. I was not even the best in my day, hundreds of years ago, when I had been at my prime in my skills and power. Master Aaron was more skilled than I ever hoped to be, but somehow I outlived him. " I couldn't imagine leaving the party early. " That did not mean that I was not strong in other ways. Physical strength only made up a fraction of a being. 

Mother Mew smiled at my retort. " I couldn't allow you to do that, Wave Guider. " With a flip of her tail she built up the lazy momentum to float away from me. " A crime has been committed in my territory. I will not just sit by and let it go unpunished. " She returned with a small toy she stole from the children in the human village. " I imagine that the tree must have taken hold of the criminal by now. It will only be a matter of time before it breaks down his body for nourishment. " Then she blew into the toy, a party blower, like she'd been celebrating his timely death. 

My eyes widened in horror, and I spoke before I had the chance to think. " You can't do this! " I cried as I tried, and failed, to find my feet from my pitiful position. " This isn't his fault! He wouldn't even be here if I didn't accept his ridiculous terms. Please ... " I felt my anger being replaced by new, desperate, feelings. " Just let him go, Mother. I will stay and take punishment in his place. " 

I could no longer sense Mewtwo's aura wherever Mew had taken him. Not knowing whether he still lived made hope for a satisfying ending to this situation fade. It'd fade like the aura of all living creatures at the end of their life cycle, but only if they suffered a natural death. Mewtwo did not have a natural death if he died right now. His aura did not fade from this world. It vanished instantly. 

" You ... " The small cat-like Pokemon gave me her complete attention. " Are foolish. To throw your life away so another can live, but you cannot be faulted for such foolish notions. Your kind have been doing it for generations, and today the species with the most potential has dwindled to a single member. In this world you will have nothing to look forward to except extinction, and being a stuffed centerpiece in the ancient section of Sinnoh's National Museum. " 

Her words did not hurt me. " If you killed me in retaliation I would be happy that my love was allowed to go free. I may live in this world no longer, but I will live forever in his mind and in his heart. That is more than enough for me. " 

Knowing that I pissed over Mother Mew's plans to fill me with regret would do, as well. I could tell by the temporary shift in her features that my answer was not the one she'd been looking for. " Very well. " Those two words were spoken in a flat tone. " I will free the best from his obligation if you agree to remain in this tree with me for the remainder of your life. He will be banished from returning to this land to see you, and you from him, but he will be allowed to live elsewhere. " 

There were moments where you fought with everything that you had, where you'd sooner snap your body in half than allow such a monstrosity to happen. Yet there are others where you know that you have been bested. This was one such moment. I'd risk killing us both if I fought this time, I knew, so I hung my head and admitted defeat. " I ... agree to your terms, Mother Mew. " My voice barely registered in my shame. 

Mother Mew was hovering dangerously close to my face, I sensed that much. I had closed my eyes immediately after speaking so I didn't have to see the smug look on her face. " Fine. I will stop the tree from digesting him, and release him after I finish punishing you. " 

I did not know what kind of punishment she had in mind. Her intentions started soon after she finished that sentence. I felt a heavy mass settle into my lap, and pressure on my shoulders that forced my slumped body backwards until my back was strait and pressed into the wall. My eyes snapped open when I realized that she had trapped me without even trying, and became wide as saucers at the sight before me. 

Mew had transformed like I knew she could from my experiences with her prior, but the form that she took this time was not one that she'd ever taken before. I remember her telling me a long time ago that she could only transform into Pokemon that inhabited the tree and her territory. That wasn't entirely true. I later learned from Thunder-Hawk that Mew could only take the form of Pokemon that would soon be digested into the Tree of Origin. I learned of her darker intentions that day. Mother Mew was always on the hunt for 'criminal' Pokemon to replace the forms of Pokemon she lost when the Tree inevitably digested them. This one served her purpose quite well. 

She transformed ... into Mewtwo. It was not the Mewtwo that I had grown accustomed to seeing over these past few weeks, but a damn good imitation. Her fur was soft and pink where his was long and lavender. Females Pokemon tend to be larger than the males so it was expected that she had a little more mass; she certainly felt heavier than he ever did. There was also another ... significant difference between the two. The original Mewtwo was obviously a male, but Mew was always a female regardless of what Pokemon she turned into. This gave her some rather ... interesting features - 

" Lucario ... " Her blue eyes seemed to water in what appeared to be pain shortly before she buried her face in the crook of my neck. It took a moment for me to realize what was happening. I could feel blinding heat bearing down on my crotch from above, and at that moment I realized that I did not have the opportunity to pull up my pants from what happened earlier. It left me exposed and vulnerable to her twisted game. " It hurts, Lucario. " She groaned into my neck. 

I tried to jerk away from her in retaliation, but she straddled me with speed that I did not know she possessed. Planting a knee on the ground on either side of my outer thighs she prevented me from leaving that spot. She came down on me. Grinding her own crotch against mine so I could feel what she spoke of; a moist slit that throbbed intensely from the amount of blood pumping through it. I looked down in horror just in time to see my exposed length become buried in soft warmth. The sensation, that feeling, it caused a cold shudder to roll down my spine. 

Those soft kisses planted on my neck barely registered since my mind tried to make sense of what was happening. It came to one startling conclusion that brought the whole situation into a bitter reality; Mew was in heat. This incident was not about Mewtwo and his 'crimes'. It was not about absorbing Mewtwo's energy into the tree like I had originally thought. This was about eliminating all threats to what was ultimately going to be her potential mate. Mewtwo or myself, it didn't matter who she got in the end. Either way she would have gained a valuable prize; all powerful offspring. 

I played into her game like a fool. 

None of this was right. The hands on my shoulders trailed down my body, doing their job in provoking my body into arousal with surprising accuracy. This forming erection was not a willful action on my part. Taking in a form so close to my love's combined with the scent of pheromones in the air forced my body to act on it's more primal instincts. It was inevitable; I was going to mate with her ... whether I wanted to or not. I could feel her hips wiggling around on my lap in an attempt to position herself over me. The tip of my length slid down her slit in an agonizingly slow way. I could feel the moisture from her slit dripping down the sides of my shaft, lubricating it even before it hovered outside of her entrance. 

Pulling her head from my shoulder she bore down into me with lust in her eyes. " Kiss me. " The ache of arousal burned in my stomach along with churning feelings of shame and disappointment knowing that I had to comply with her orders. I leaned up as she leaned down, and our lips met halfway. " Mm ... " Her fingers dug into my forearms as she pushed me back against the wall. That feline spine of hers arched her body forward, pressing her body against mine starting with the mass of her chest against mine. The spike against mine fit into the space between her furry breasts perfectly. Then it was stomach to quaking stomach before her hips rolled forward, pushing herself down into me in a forceful way. 

Mew was victorious though now was not the time to celebrate. She threw her head back to release a cry of ecstasy just as I reached a point where I could proceed no further; a barrier of flesh just inside of her. " It _hurts_ ... " The feline moaned, then hesitated in proceeding to go any further. 

Fleeting thoughts of anger returned, followed by wicked ones that I had not thought of before. This may have been a futile battle but I would not allow her to have her way so easily. I am a fighter above anything else, and I had Mewtwo to thank for reminding me of that. I will ensure that this beast will regret ever trying to rip up apart, for his sake and my own! 

The chirp that she released when I took hold of her hips was priceless. To ensure that she didn't get away from me I dug into her flesh and fold and made it firm before. Then I used the strength in my upper body to push her back down into me. That initial burst of strength was enough to shatter the natural barrier that marked her a virgin, and was almost enough to force our hips to touch. My member was engulfed in walls of tight heated flesh that made me moan in surprise. I may not have been a virgin like she was, but this was my first time feeling a female's warmth. 

Mew trembled uncontrollably after being impaled with such force, her confidence failing while mine returned. The grip I had on her hips tightened when I pushed her away from me, slowly, so she could feel every inch of pain that was to be offered this first time around. The scent of her virgin blood mixed with our fluids filled the air and gave me a second wind, and all she could do was hold onto my shoulders helplessly as I asserted myself. 

Our hips did touch the second time with as much speed and force as I could put behind them. I pushed her away like I wanted to with all of my power only to bring her in again for another round. My lower body found the rhythm around the fifth or sixth trust. My feet were planted firmly on the ground so I could use my strong legs to buck up into her when I forced her down. Mew screamed in a mix between fright and pleasure., barely noticing the tears flowing freely from her eyes at this point. The pain must have been unbearable to her though I felt no remorse. She caused us more pain than she could ever hope to feel with her actions. 

The tightness of her body combined with that pulsating throb made it painful for me as well. Bringing out a release in one of us to relieve the pain was the only reason I didn't take my time making her sexually frustrated. It seemed to only become tighter as I lost count of how many thrusts it was since the beginning, yet smoother with the addition of a new slick fluid. Her body showed subtle signs that it had been pushed past it's limit. Those muscles that made up her sex flexed in a vain attempt to push me out of her body. It only caused me to use even more force to ensure that didn't happen. 

Those mounds of flesh against her chest changed as well. They became firm, perhaps a little swollen from the flow of blood hardening the little pink nubs that stuck out from her fur. Her nipples brushed against the fur on my cheek, catching my attention shortly before I took one into my mouth. I sucked on the flesh to make her scream at my again, savoring the only part of her that was sweet ... 

Minutes, maybe hours, passed before I felt fire burning a hole through my belly. Anticipation for release was the only thing that brought me back into reality from mating like a mindless beast. We were soaked in the mess made from our vigorous actions from the waist down, our fur covered in saliva from sloppy, lustful, kisses that helped make the illusion complete. The scent of blood was fresh in the air, and it took a moment for me to realize that I broke the skin with the force that I held her. 

Mew pressed herself against me willingly, mewling and chirping like a kitten as her body went into helpless convulsions. My pacing slowed, and I lost control of my body. One savage buck sealed the deal made between us. I groaned my relief as I shot my seed deep into her belly. It was considerably more than I thought it would have been, but then I remembered that I had been so close to the edge yet stopped earlier today. 

Seconds later Mew's screech tore through my right ear; a screech different from the ones before it to signify that she too reached her peak. She began to thrash against me immediately. Instinct told me what to do from there; males were supposed to separate from their mates immediately afterwards or risk being maimed. One mighty shove separated us at the hip with a sickeningly wet pop. I released her. 

The feline Pokemon fell onto her back in a fashion that made my eyes linger longer than I wanted them to. Her thighs were spread in a obviously suggestive way while she wiggled about on the ground, on her back. When she regained her senses she tried in vain to clean herself, but found herself too tired. _Good_. I wished for her to just roll over and go to sleep like a lover who had lost all passion for the woman he shared his bed with. I watched other Pokemon mate before (accidental of course) and knew that it was never over after one round. The problem was ... I did not want to touch her again. 

This wasn't right ... 

None of it was ... 

I did not love this Pokemon. 

Nor would I ever ... 

Though I did it for the Pokemon I loved, I still felt ashamed. 


	11. Chapter 08: My Fortune

People still managed to find this story even though it wasn't on the main page, _amazing_.

The story was delayed for a while because I moved recently. I'm still not moved in completely yet, and with school starting up again the chapters will be rolling out slowly. Luckily there isn't much more to tell.

* * *

**Chapter 08**: My Fortune

* * *

_My Charlie may have made his decision about his mate, but that didn't mean I had to abandon him completely. Once he began to trust me again I was able to meet his newfound family. His Nidoqueen I came to call " Princess " due to the dominate behavior she displayed to both me and Charlie. The only ones she'd been gentle to be her own children; a male and three females, who I hadn't had a chance to name because they spent the majority of their time in the den. I figured that they will leave the den for good in the spring, like all offspring, to find their own good fortune. Charlie and Princess whisper … that they're going to leave for paradise, a place humans cannot intervene, when their children leave the nest. Though I had my own objections to losing my dear Charlie, I would not express them to keep him from his own happiness. _

_This leaves me to question … are Pokemon and humans really all that different? Aside from physical and characteristic appearances, things linked to their physical beings, that is. On a mental and spiritual level there appears to be little difference between us. There are as many different personalities floating around the species as there are for people. I suppose you can call it their 'nature'. In ancient Sinnoh they often preached that Pokemon and Humans were once indistinguishable from each other; brother and sister hand and paw. Modern scientists balked those accusations, but I believe I have found greater meaning in them … _

_Those legendary warriors who protect this city may know it better than anyone; Pokemon, people, and all living things on this planet all came from the same source. The energy that flows through us all is what connects us to one another. The energy that forms this bond is not affected by a creature's gender, species, or even their personality. This said and possible, then it should be theoretically possible that the basis of mating is __not__ only because a compatible male and female feel the inescapable urge! It may very well be possible to fall in love with a creature outside your species, inside your gender, or outside of your possible mating pool. _

_How ironic I make that revelation …_

_I have found myself increasingly attracted to the head of the royal guard … _

----------

A body slamming against the side of my prison stirred me from my forced sleep.

Though it was extremely painful I choose to open my eyes to see who tried to save me from my misery. Flaring heat rushed through my exposed eyes that blinded me temporarily. Through my now blurred vision I could see the outline of a larger than life bird Pokemon, black against a green canvas, beckoning me.

" You mustn't give up! " That voice belonged to Thunder-Hawk. " To think that your situation is hopeless fuels Mother's fire, and will cause you to expire faster evermore. " He explained with a sense of urgency.

I wanted to protest his findings, but it came out as nothing more than a pained groan. " There is still a chance to set things right yet … If you're willing to dig deeper than you ever have with your powers. In this place the body's strength and will are put through the ultimate test. Those who are weak in one or the other cannot possibly hope to escape, and will ultimately be taken and absorbed into the tree. For those select individuals who do meet the criteria it's only a matter of harnessing that energy and forcing it in the appropriate direction. "

His words were truly baffling. " Has … anyone ever escaped this place before? "

" Never. " Thunder-Hawk shook his head as well.

" Then how do you know it's even possible? "

Thunder-Hawk raised his head slightly. " There is no end to the power that one living being may have, if their will is strong enough. Every creature on this planet from the weakest Luvdisc to the strongest of all living Pokemon has the potential to change their lives, possibly even the world, with the common energy shared between us. The Wave is the common power that all living creatures have, but few can use … let alone master. To master the Wave would mean to master yourself completely, and thus you truly would be the strongest creature on this planet. Tell me; can your psychic powers even begin to appease such thoughts? "

I knew for certain that they could not, which was why I sought out Lucario in the beginning. My original way of thinking was skewed at best, it seemed. To covet myself as the world's strongest Pokemon after all of these revelations came to light.

The world's strongest Pokemon would not be imprisoned thrice over against his will! To be owned by a tyrant who wished to use me as nothing more than a tool. To be owned by a monster who wished to use her descendants as feasible energy. The third ownership was much more pleasant, to say the least. I myself now belonged to the fighter, Lucario, no matter who had physical ownership of my body. He did not have to claim to own my body or even revel in that fact. That was because he indiscreetly caught me at a deeper level than those others can only hope …

" Lucario. " Just saying the name made my heart swell with strength, but I didn't know why until a heartbeat later. The flutter of the heart in my chest was echoed by one I could not see, but only feel, close to my proximity. " I … can feel his prescience even here. I am certain, and he compels me to do something. " My eyes narrowed in frustration, and perhaps confusion. " But I do not know what that may be. "

Thunder-Hawk screeched in primal tongue before he spoke to me. " That is exactly what I hoped to show you! You yourself may find a way to escape this place by using every fiber of energy in your body, at the expense of your own life. You would be free for less than ten minutes before the planet calls you home. The bond that you share with Lucario may enable you to escape from this place alive yet. You, and he, must sync your actions in the correct place at the correct time to create a pathway from this place back home. It is a hard feat for even an accomplished Wave Guider to do themselves, but is much more manageable if two in the same share their powers. "

His words filled me with newfound hope that I may be able to escape this damnable fate, but also with some worry. " How would I know when the time is right? " How would I even know that Lucario is aware of _my_ prescience and intentions!?

" I am sorry, but you must find that out yourself. " Thunder-Hawk's voice came off considerably softer this time, even weaker, as if his own wave was being drained from him. " Mother Mew has siphoned the majority of your energy for herself already in an attempt to keep you weakened and subdued. In that state you will not be able to escape alive even if you find the means to sync. With that I leave you with my final gift, a blessing of strength and power, in hopes that you may find your way back home. "

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant; he was giving his wave, his power, to me in hopes that I would be able to succeed. He continued to speak before I could protest. " I wish you and brother Lucario the best of luck. I am sure you will be able to overcome this trial if you have bonded wholly with him. I certainly hope so. " I could see a crack of a smile through the barrier. " I doubt he could survive in the world by himself. "

A wave of cool energy washed over me at that point; it was Thunder-Hawk's Wave. Feeling that energy flowing through my veins not only empowered me on a physical level, but reminded me that this was not a fight that I myself was fighting. Once I received the Pidgeot's energy in its entirety the barrier that trapped me dispersed and showed the state that the void was in now.

My eyes widened in shock, then became narrow slits at the scene.

The amount of Pokemon in the void had increased ten fold since me myself had been trapped, and more were coming in with each passing second. It was my guess that Mew began snaring the Pokemon living within the tree to use as fuel for herself. That _wench_! Most had not fallen into the dismal state that I just experienced, and were looking at me pitifully in a final plea to get out of their pathetic situation. I think I could free the Pokemon that were here prior, but there were _hundreds_ here now. Tackling the problem head on would be as useless as a Tackle Attack.

Still … I could not leave these innocents here to be killed. I hovered above the scene, but didn't turn my back towards the helpless Pokemon. " … I'll try to help you. " That was all I could promise because at this point I was unsure if I could even help myself. All I could do was try for myself, for Lucario, for Thunder-Hawk, and all of the Pokemon that didn't stand a chance against that tyrant. The energy Thunder-Hawk gave me gave my body a radiant blue glow.

I learned what to do next from my training; I had to draw this energy out of my core to form into a physical form. Lucario warned me against using all of my energy at once in fear that I'd destroy myself. This time I'd disobey. If I didn't act quickly there wouldn't be anything left of me anyway! As the energy formed between my paws I felt my body become considerably lighter, similar to floating, and it became increasingly harder to think … let alone focus … on what my senses were taking in. It became harder to see, let alone breathe - …

That's it.

The answers were becoming progressively clearer as I lost myself in my task; I needed to block out the world around me so I could concentrate. I closed my eyes and became dead to the world, seeing nothing but darkness and the occasional flicker of blue energy from my gathering. It seemed like an eternity before I could see only darkness, and heart nothing, except for the slowed beating of my own heart. I felt as though I was alone even though I'd been surrounded some time before.

… It was frightening.

I remember being in a place like this before.

I remember a Pokemon … or a person … there.

I remember them telling me something I … can't remember.

I … see something.

The sun set against a mountainous landscape. I could see the details of the leaves in the trees, the grass under me, and the Pokemon flying free just in the distance. There was a pile of toys in the distance against the trunk of a tree, and berries just above. It was remarkably clear for a Wave Guiding vision –

" That is because it is not a Wave Guiding vision. This is another hidden gift that Pokemon have; sight-sharing. You can see what I can see where you are now. "

The voice; my heart nearly stopped when I heard that voice. I'd been in a state of absolute bliss the last time I heard that voice, but now it seemed so detached and sad. I recognized it immediately as my fighter. " … It's you. " I stuttered in my amazement.

Lucario took a moment to answer. It appeared that he was exhausted for one reason or another. "… I'm … relieved … that you still live." He said softly.

There was sincerity in his voice, but I felt uncertainly about something that I could not put my finger on. I could tell that something was wrong. Getting into the details of that in such a critical situation was not the best idea, however. " I need your help … " To think that I was the one who was so certain that I would protect _him_. I didn't even know where to begin telling him my situation.

" Hold on … " The images I saw changed in a flurry, and soon I found myself looking back at the Tree of Origin. In the pathway leading back into the mountain was the format titan of Steel; the red orbs embedded in its head dimmed. " Mother will be sleeping for a while, and she can't control these Titans in her sleep. I'll be able to slip past this one and follow your voice – "

" Where? "

I cut him off so suddenly I didn't realize it until he responded. " Though you are no longer in this world I can still find your approximate location within in tree. If we direct our energy towards approximately the same spot it'll merge and create a path back here. "

Once again I was skeptical. " Are you sure this will work? "

The image I was witnessing was getting progressively closer to the sleeping steel Pokemon. It wasn't until it came to pass that he answered. " Not really. Master told me stories about ancient Wave Guiders used to pull each other from other dimensions if Pokemon trapped them, but I've never seen or used it before. "

His explanation was not encouraging. " Then how are you certain it will work? "

" I'm not. " The images around me were becoming blurred as they did when I flew, but I could distinctively hear feet against the ground. They were not my footsteps. " … I just put trust in my Master's teachings and my own abilities. It is all I can do. If nothing else I must remain confident we can escape from this. "

It must have been a major flaw to demand a rational explanation for anything, but hearing that and his voice seemed to override it. Though wary I was at least willing to try. Out silent yet mutual agreement was that anything, even death, was better than continuing to live in this Hell.

" Here! " That blur of motion came to a stop in a small chamber. The colors swirled as a circle was made of the room. " This is the place where your prescience is the strongest. I will do my best to match your power. "

Wait – I did not even know what I was seeing, experiencing, before I saw a pair of black paws come into view. Then it all made sense. Thunder-Hawk explained this in part … the bond shared between me and Lucario. Somehow I am able to see what he is seeing by closing out the remainder of my senses. Here I did not need to read his thoughts because I could communicate with him directly; a perfect way to sync up our thoughts and actions.

Judging by where he was looking he intended on pouring his energy into a crystal at the far side of the chamber. While I could not see if my body was facing the right direction, I could feel it. Like radar I could sense when he was closest to me. I could feel his heat, and catch his scent, and it would lure me back when I strayed every time. I held myself steady as he formed a ball of energy roughly the size of mine. It took a fraction of the time it took me. I imagine it must be from experience.

It's been years since I felt this much tension.

Knowing that my life hangs in the balance …

Once again at the brink of death …

I never felt so alive –

It's time.

All I once I felt my life leave me completely. I pushed that orb of energy forward with all will, my body moving with it from the sheer momentum. It sailed only inches from my face, the heat burning my fur, which left me with a feeling of uncertainly until it _happened_. The ball of energy that Lucario sent collided with mine suddenly, flooding the area with white light. I did not know what happened at that point, but I suddenly lost the ability to hover freely. I felt myself plummeting towards the ground.

Luckily, something soft broke my fall.

" … Heavy. " The kindest way to put it.

I must have had some luck on my side. The adrenaline running through my veins prevented me from feeling the pain that would eventually come from the day's events. I was able to push my upper body off the ground and note that the creature I landed on was quite winded, probably because I'd been crushing his chest. Never-the-less I'd never been so relieved to see him glaring back at me in my life.

Leaning forward, I took his lips against mine and held him there for a precious moment. I wanted nothing more than to confirm that he was here. I needed that assurance before doing anything else. My paws rolled up his arms to pull him into a sitting position while I knelt beside him, and only then did I break the kiss to look into his eyes. " We have a problem. " I _certainly_ knew how to ruin the moment, didn't I?

My fighter looked back at me with a weak look in his eyes. " I know … " He seemed to be hinting something _other _then what I was, but once again this was not the time or place. " We have to leave, **now**. "

The grip I had on his arms tightened. " I'm not leaving those Pokemon there to die. "

Lucario's ear twitched in what I imagined was agitation either from my insistence on staying, or the ancient chivalry that'd force him to stay. " Let's do this, _then_ get out of here. " He strained his legs to stand, and I followed. " There's no way we can open the path long enough for all the Pokemon to escape, but I do have another idea that should take care of both of our problems. "

I _almost_ didn't catch what was implied by that. He must have forgotten that his mate was a being of superior intelligence. " Just what do you mean by that? "

His red eyes grew wide when he caught his mistake. " … I'll tell you later. " Then he quickly changed the subject. " This Tree and Mother Mew are interconnected. They share the same strengths, and weaknesses, as symbolic living beings. Mother is trapping the Pokemon living in the core of the tree for consumption, and that alone should stress the Tree. "

Naturally I had to make sense of things with my superior intellect, but I couldn't help but feel that some mysterious factor gave me the answer this time. " Sending raw energy into the Tree would cause the system to overload, and Mother will either have to expel the Pokemon or risk destroying herself consuming them to regulate her system. " My fighter nodded. " … but, sending that much energy at once will no doubt put a strain on our own bodies. "

" Every time a Wave Guider uses their powers in such a matter they risk themselves. Their powers, their bodies, their lives … We were taught early that we must sacrifice for the greater good. " His eyes narrowed. " … and there will be no greater good then ensuring that no one else will have to suffer such a terrible fate. "

Nothing in this world is obtained without giving something in return. I seemed to know this more than anyone having lost so much already … " I will do what I must. " I pulled away from him to stand, my paws clenched into fists.

" _We _will do what we must. I'll be right here behind you. " Little did I know the full extent of his statement. Not until he swiftly swung behind me to latch on. My natural reaction to such an action was to tense my body in preparation for a blow, but feeling his soft fur rubbing into mine as he guided my body to face the crystal once more was relaxing. " I am not trying to be intimate in my actions, you know. " I could just feel him smirking before he placed his head on my back, arms wrapped around my torso. " I'll give my energy to you, and you'll direct it into the crystal. "

Lucario's willingness to offer himself for the cause made me uneasy at best, especially after Thunder-Hawk had just went the same way. It left an awful taste in my mouth, but I wouldn't dare back down from it now. We'd come too far to be deferred.

The spikes on Lucario's paws began to glow. Moments later I felt another surge of energy shoot through my body that I was _not _prepared for. It sparked off my fur carelessly until I caught wind of what was happening and focused. This time a ball of energy did not form in my hand; a bright beam that resembled a Hyper Beam crashed down on our target setting it ablaze with light.

Once again my body was feeling lighter, but it was accompanied with quick pulses of pain that made my body shudder. Glancing down at my hands I noticed that our bodies were radiating with light blue energy, but also some ominous sparks. The sparks were related to the sprints of pain I was experiencing, I knew, but I did not know why …

_You traitorous wench! _

That voice! My blood ran cold even before they launched their surprise attack, an ice beam, which did its work in encasing our legs in ice. I broke my concentration in surprise, the energy dispersing to leave me in a world of pain. Mother woke up from her nap earlier than expected. That was no little wonder; the pain that she was undoubtedly experiencing must have been excruciating.

Mother Mew was behind us looking quite flustered. Behind here were the Titans of ice and rock, and sliding into place at the other entrance was the Titan of steel. If it wasn't the ice that trapped us those monsters definitely did.

_I had your word that you would not interfere. Does a knight's honor mean nothing? _

" Chivalry is dead and **you** are the beast who killed it! " Lucario snarled right back. " You may have killed my Master but I you will NOT get me nor my mate! "

Mother Mew giggled before she responded. _I already 'got' what I needed from you, and as such I do not need either of you in my home anymore. _She raised her paw, and the Titan of steel slowly moved away from the entryway. _Leave this place if you think you'll do that much good in the outside world. No one will believe their 'beloved' Mother Mew would kill her 'children', especially not if two little __freaks__ like you tell the story._

I joined Lucario in his subtle growling; of course she'd been planning a double edged trap. If we choose to leave she'll trap us again, and if we choose to stay we'll suffer the same fate somewhere down the road. Mew had us cornered since we came into the Tree. Now she's just tightening the noose …

This whole situation was making the fur on the back of my neck stand on end, or at least that's what I believed my anxiety was from. In reality it was an action that foreshadowed a show of our good fortune. The crystals in the chamber released a wail, the color of the gems changing from a healthy blue to an ugly orange. The smaller ones turned black before crumbling away into nothing. I could smell death in the air soon after and couldn't help to grin smugly. I only wished I could see the expression on Mew's face at that very moment, but I could settle for a subtle whimper.

_The Tree suffers … _Mew sounded quite distressed. _You can not let the Tree die! _

" Why not? " I inquired forging an innocent tone, suppressing a smile.

The tides were slowly turning in our favor …


	12. Chapter 09: My Decision

We're almost at the end already? There are only two more chapters to go after this one and I didn't even realize it (mainly because I intended the last one to be split in two), but the story's almost over. My goal is to be done by the end of July, which isn't too unreasonable. The next one should be surfacing before this weekend's done, and the final part early into next weekend. I'm back in class so I'm writing whenever I have time ... which isn't often.

* * *

**Chapter 09**: My Decision

* * *

The deception was over, _Mother_.

To think that such an innocent looking Pokemon would be capable of such treachery would be beyond a human's comprehension. Humans are firm believers that it is impossible for a Pokemon to become 'wicked', but that is not entirely true. The vast majority of Pokemon humans encounter are incapable of having any wicked thoughts, is all. Those who hold intelligence on par or superior to humans are few and far in between. They are the thinkers that shape our world, but also the most corrupt. I should know it better than anyone since I too once traveled down that path. I did do things that I'm not too proud of, and to say that I didn't know any better is not entirely true.

The difference between me and Mew is that I learned to stop.

I doubt that she's willing to ever to the same.

_You can't let the Tree die! _Her voice was growing gradually weaker with each passing second. The air within the Tree was becoming harder to breath, thick with toxic fumes from the crystals that crumbled around us. _If this Tree dies the whole thing will collapse! I'll die ... and all the Pokemon who live here will die too - _

" There are no more Pokemon here! " I snapped, twisting my head around to glare into her softened eyes. " You took them all to be consumed in an attempt to extend your life a little longer. You killed creatures who never stood a chance against your power! "

Mew was beginning to lose her ability to hover, her body began drifting towards the ground to rest on one of the larger crystals that had not been destroyed yet. _You're willing to let me die when you have the chance to save me. Does that make you any different? _She hissed as she curled up in a protective position.

" I am nothing like you. " I would have saved many people and Pokemon heartache if I realized that sooner. There was no need to chase after the title of another when I can easily make one for myself. Even when Mew is long gone and dead I will still be ... Mewtwo. " I am not a cold blooded killer, nor will I ever be. You can easily reverse the damage by releasing the Pokemon you captured to relieve some of the stress on the Tree. "

The little Pokemon whimpered pitifully. _It's too late ... Even so that alone can't save the Tree ... and my life ... _

Though her words contradicted what I was made to believe I didn't feel any pity for her. There was the occasional tinge of guilt that came with seeing a Pokemon on it's final legs fighting for it's life, but Mew did not even do that. The little wench seemed content with sitting on that rock begging for another to throw their life down to extend that of a creature who lived a hundred lifetimes.

" ... _Ru! _" It was the primitive cry of a fighting type Pokemon shortly before it released a technique. The voice belonged to my fighter who'd been quietly gathering up enough energy in his body to free us from that block of ice, or so it _seemed_. A wave of heat started to melt the ice rapidly, but it was ultimately the Blaze Kick that formed that caused the ice to break apart into lukewarm droplets flying wildly.

My own legs were completely numb at this point; a combination of the burning sensations in the void, the chilling ice, and the rapid changes of Wave in my body turned my muscles into a substance that'll resemble a Ditto's body. I didn't realize I had fallen until I felt Lucario's arms coming under my own. He supported my weight just long enough to lower me to the ground safely, where I settled down in a kneel. " Thanks. " Soon after I realized that something was wrong. Normally he would correct me modestly when I thanked him for something, but this time he didn't respond ... at all.

I glanced up at his face and noticed that his expression had changed drastically from the last time I'd gotten a good look at him; earlier that afternoon. In my opinion he looked more exhausted than even I could have been, but hid it well behind a fighter's sturdy exterior. His red eyes lost what little shine they had left. They were hardened pebbles that could be associated with a creature who had seen, or experienced, something horrific.

His eyes were locked on Mew. After a moment of licking at her own fur she returned the stare, eyes widening, before they narrowed again in a fashion that made my fur stand on end. " Lucario, my dear ... " The tone of her voice made me cringe. " Are you willing to let an innocent suffer because of this little feud? You should extend my life, even a little, long enough to do what you know is the right thing. "

Mew might have been speaking the Lucario, but my need to defend him was slowly kicking in even when I found myself unable to stand. " The only 'right thing' that can come from this ... " I raised my hand in the fashion I did shortly before using my powers. " Is me sending you strait to Hell where you belong - "

" DON'T! " His voice pierced through the air.

Lucario placed himself between Mew and myself not even a second later. His eyes were closed, trying his damndest not to look at me while he broke down. " I don't care what happens to Mew at the end of this, but it's wrong to let our child suffer. " Not until I felt that foul toxic in the air against my tongue did I notice my mouth was agape at that. The shock forced the words to sink in deeper much later than they normally would. I did not know what about what he said or did made my chest burn from the anger. All I knew was that my rage was making him a potential target as well. " I ... " Felt _betrayed_ is what I would have said if I could speak. I could only listen to his explanation now. " Mated with Mew to save you! I needed to buy a little time so she wouldn't kill you immediately! "

That was not a reasonable excuse in my mind regardless of how noble it may have been. " You told me that you loved **me** ... " My words came out slowly as it was becoming harder to project them with the thickening smoke, and my clouding mind. " ... yet you mate with someone else. Now she's going to bear you a child that was brought into this world to 'buy you some time'. "

He knew it was best not to touch me when irratated from our training. The fighter still reached over to take my raised hand by the wrist, lifting it up so our eyes could finally meet again. This time I could see the pain in his eyes clearly. He'd been troubled by his actions the whole time, and this wasn't making it any easier for him. " I may have mated someone else, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for you. I did it because I love you enough to do anything to ensure your safety ... " His voice was barely above a whisper. " ... and even if you never forgive me for my actions I'll _still_ love you. If it makes you feel better I'll leave you be - "

" Don't bother ... " I sighed in my frustration, my eyes closing briefly so he couldn't see the pain when I stood.

Lucario took in a breath, hopeful. " Do you forgive me? "

" **No**. " I snapped at him as I opened my eyes again. First I looked down at him. " ... but knowing how weak my fickle heart I might, eventually. In the meantime we have other matters to attend to, like getting the Hell out of here before the place comes down on our heads. "

The fighter smiled subtly. " _Finally_ ... "

It dawned upon me that Lucario had been talking about leaving a week prior to coming here. It alone made me smile as well. Lucario's bittersweet charm was one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place. Keep that up and it might be sooner rather than later that we would come to terms. " I suppose we can prolong her life long enough to lay the egg ... " We turned our attention to the panting Mew. " ... and if she releases all of the Pokemon she has we'll see what we can do about her poor condition. "

One thing's for certain; this place was beyond even my powers to save. The tunnel Mew had come in to block us off had collapsed, and the one opposite of it was not too far behind. In a matter of minutes what was left of the Tree could not be salvaged. The best Mew could hope for was somehow detaching herself from the tree she depended on for life in a bid to save her own, and her born child's.

I headed for the place where that little pink wench was resting, Lucario following behind with a bit of anxiety in his steps. When I reached down to scoop her up into my arms she did the last thing I'd expect a Pokemon pleading for help to do; she _bit _me! Little fangs and all! I snapped the wrist of the hand she bit so hard she bounced off the adjacent wall I threw her against, and the floor where she ultimately landed. She hissed at me then, and I hissed right back while examining the blood coming from the wound she foolishly inflicted.

Lucario's instinct told him to check up on his young, but he was hesitant about leaving my side until I gave approval out the corner of my eye. I silently told him to go with a gesture of the head, and if not for his steel typing to warn him about impending bites and scratches.

Mew backed towards the wall again, fur on end, as Lucario approached her. _Stay away from me you traitorous dog! You'd rather stay with that ... **thing** than be with the family that __you__ helped create. _... I'll chalk that one up to the 'mood swings' I heard about when reading over the breeder's notes.

Lucario seemed as confused as I was when she snapped at him. " I thought you wanted our help! "

Mother Mew glared at us as she attempted to hover again. This time she didn't get much more than three feet off the ground before speaking. _I'd rather die than be saved by the likes of you ... a son who would strike down his own mother, and a mate who abandons his unborn child. _That was hardly what this was about, I imagine, though the reason she gave Lucario might have been close. _I hope you two have some happy moments together because it certainly won't last! _Mew continued to float upwards towards the ceiling until her body just couldn't take it anymore. Her body fell after arching for one last hurrah, and vanished completely an instant before she was to hit the ground again. Teleportation.

The fighter's paw was still outstretched as if he wanted to help the little pink Pokemon. To see him in such a position filled me with an unpleasant bitterness, and though I knew that he was only concerned for the child she carried I couldn't help but feel some spite. Not enough to hurt him, or even hate him. Just enough to fill the air around us with a mixture of tension and toxic fumes that made staying here unbearable.

There was nothing we could do for the Pokemon in the Tree now that Mew made her escape. All we could do now was ensure that we had safe passage. " ... well come on. " I spoke just loud enough for Lucario to hear me, and with enough of a snap to my voice to remind him of my anger. The smaller Pokemon came to me without saying a word. It must have been shame that prevented him from speaking. When he came within range I concentrated on my task ...

... and failed.

Four times I tried to do what I knew how to do since birth at the blink of an eye, teleport. It was so simple I hardly thought about the chain of actions needed to complete it. A little pulse of psychic energy is supposed to ripple through the air and cause a small dimensional rip, giving the appearance of disappearing in the blink of an eye. When the connection is made my mind 'clicks' before sending me to whatever destination I think of. This time there wasn't a click at all. I sent out the pulse and it just ... stopped ... like nothing was there at all.

Lucario looked up at me and noticed that something was wrong. He opened his mouth as to speak, but stopped, possibly because he didn't want to offend me at a time like this. The fighter got some type of speech out eventually. " We have to run for it - "

" I won't make it. " As those words echoed through the bowels of our minds they sunk in, and I despaired. I knew that I did not have the energy to hover above the ground anymore given this new development, and I couldn't sprint even while healthy. My legs were burning even as I stood, and with the gravity of these events finally taking it's told I felt the need to sit ... but not without telling the fighter the obvious. " You'll have to go without me. "

He couldn't believe it, either, and I didn't expect him to at first. " I'm ... not leave you. " His voice may have wavered but he ended strong.

The fighter may have wanted to protest further, but I grabbed his shoulder roughly to force him to look up into my eyes. I could see my own in the reflection of his. They were as fiery as ever with just a hint of sadness, possibly regret. Here I was so damn near determined that I wouldn't die, too ... " Mew is still out there somewhere with your egg. You know what will happen to that child if you allow her to raise it ... " I found it gradually harder to breath in this space. " Lucario ... " I hardly ever used his proper name before. " ... Pokemon were never meant to be heroes or villains though we can play the part pretty damn well. You know that you can't save everyone, and even if that hurts a little you know that there is some good you can do. "

The Pokemon in the Tree, Thunder-Hawk, Master Aaron, the Lucario and Wave Guiders before him ... They were all lives sacrificed in such a needless battle. So many lives were extinguished in this angst, but there was potential to be made yet. I remain confident that Mew will find some way to save herself, and possibly the child, so she could continue this painful cycle. Through her I learned a powerful life lesson; The world will continue on even if you do not.

With that I tried to push the distraught Pokemon away from me. I should have known Lucario wouldn't let go that easily. He took hold of my wrist and reversed the push so he'd throw me over his shoulder. There was obvious strain this time that made me question what happened prior further. Before Lucario was able to support my weight without a problem, but now he could barely move while I leaned into him. I was almost tempted to try to wiggle off his back, but those powerful arms holding my sore legs in place made it difficult.

That stubborn will of his ... another charming point.

It may very well prove to be his downfall since we barely cleared the open tunnel before it's collapse. The air in the passageways had become so thick that breathing became an obligation. Filtering the air by burying my snout in the long fur on the fighter's collar helped a little, but I doubt that it'd last the entire trip as the dust accumulated. I noticed a considerable drop in Lucario's speed once be went through the core. From a stable gait to struggling steps into the tunnel, and barely being able to lift his legs about twenty feet in. I estimated we were still over a hundred feet from the nearest exit through the canyons.

At this pace we just wouldn't make it.

The temptation to force him to leave me to save himself was there.

The chances that it'll actually work were slim.

My fears were confirmed when Lucario stumbled just off the fork in the road, and fell entering the tunnel he choose. He landed direct center on the spike of his chest judging by the yelp. To help soften the blow I immediately flopped to the side, pushing him onto his just opposite with an outstretched paw. There was blood staining the yellow fur of his chest where the spike was driven in. If my feline reflexes didn't kick in when they did it would have been considerably worst. The air closer to the ground was cleaner than that above, thankfully, which meant we had a few moments to spare before the inevitable.

Once the pain subsided Lucario's eyes fluttered open. They searched for me before becoming fixated on some object that wasn't me as he did whenever he felt embarrassed or ashamed. That made me smile though in my state the muscles barely flexed. " ... can't blame you for trying. "

Lucario said nothing this time. I couldn't fault him for that, either. Instead I choose to just cherish what little time we had left. Reaching over I took his arms with my paws to drag him towards me, his head coming to rest on my chest as I held him. I made a vain attempt to get comfortable myself. In the end I curled against a crevice in the wall. " I'm sorry for bringing you here. " I spoke to him quietly as I stroked his fur, the world spinning around me as it did so many times before.

In his typical fashion he found it best to correct me. " It's not your fault ... "

His words brought me some comfort, even on our deathbed.


	13. Chapter 10: My Salvation

Things are slowly coming together here, though poor Mewtwo's world is falling apart. With one more chapter left will everything work out all right?

---------- ----------

**Chapter 10**: My Salvation

--------- ----------

The air became refreshing after a while …

Here I could breathe in deeply and not pick up any pollutants in the air at all. There were only two times prior I was able to do the same in this world. In the precious moments I spent in that tank between my birth any my escape, and in the time I inhabited Purity Canyon. I remember hearing from elder Pokemon that there was once a time when the entire world was as fresh and pure as those places, but that time had long since past.

In this place I could see Pokemon playing in the distance; a Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur. The markings on those Pokemon were strangely familiar and unlike those on a typical member of the species, but they were also not like that of my clones … Those clones I raised were trained to be serious and focused at all time. These beasts were far too tame to be them.

" You think too much, you know. " A bubbly voice was accompanied by a giggle.

Prior to my passive observations I'd been conversing with the strange human who found me when I regained consciousness. She inhabited the body of a nearly adult woman, but she spoke in terms of a small child. Her eyes were bright, blue, and innocent while her skin had a ghostly glow. The woman wore a simple yellow dress which resembled a child's summer dress, and a straw hat atop her light blue hair.

My eyes met hers briefly. I felt as if I knew this human and simply couldn't remember when. In the end I closed my eyes with a sigh, and continued our conversation. " My life, my existence, revolves around the fact that I am in the shadow of Mew … and other naturally born Pokemon. The only thing I wanted from this life was to find peace of mind from the turmoil surrounding my birth; to find my own place … but every time my path takes me back to the road I wish to forget. "

The human reached out to touch my on the shoulder. Her head dipped so she could force her pleasant face in my line of sight. " You can't be in a Mew's shadow, silly. You're way too big! " The girl smiled. " … An old saying goes: A name is just a name and none are the same. This saying is to remind people that even though Pokemon may share the same species name, and look the same, they can be as different as people can be. Just because you're a clone of a Mew doesn't mean you have to act like one! "

A name is just a name … and I should not govern my life by it. I knew for certain that I did not want my life to become what my original's was. No longer will I refer to Mew as my Mother, let alone my ancestor, but rather as a blueprint that I spawned upon. My appearance made it obvious that I was not 'born' to be a carbon copy of Mew, but rather an upgrade … like evolution.

My hand came on top of hers to grasp it. The reasoning behind my own actions was uncertain, but the feeling that came through was comforting. For reasons I could not explain I related to this nameless human as my mother … " In all honesty … I wish I could say that I understand completely, but I cannot. " I'm the type of beast that becomes distraught when things don't make sense. It happens more than I'm comfortable with in this world, now that I think about it.

The woman inched closer to me, but I didn't feel the additional heat that came when a living creature approached. " You're less than ten years old, Mewtwo. " That was a modest estimate. My fifth birthday was still a few months off. " You have your entire life to find the answers you're looking for, but for now you should enjoy all that you have to be grateful for. The ability to go wherever your heart desires … the abundance of places and experiences left to see and explore … and knowing that there are creatures all around you that love and support you throughout. You have to remember that life is – "

Word from word I could hear those last two words, but she cut herself off when she suddenly looked towards the Pokemon playing in the distance. It was the first time I saw a feeling relating to sorrow, though not quite there, crossing her innocent face. A moment later I followed her gaze and saw why …

The Charizard that had been flying around so happily moments prior was falling, and gradually vanished from sight. Blastoise and Venusaur stared at the place their friend was dumbfounded and frightened, only to join in his fate less than a minute later. I myself was confused with what was transpiring and why the peaceful landscape in front of me was vanishing in the same fashion. The way the Pokemon disappeared, the order, the scenes … it all seemed painfully familiar. I felt a tinge of pain in my heart that was more like a reopened wound than a fresh one.

" I'm sorry … " When I looked back towards the woman it appeared she'd been going the same way as the other Pokemon. I no longer felt the faint weight of her hand on my shoulder, at least. " It seems that I have to leave you once again. " Again? I must have stared at her bug eyed at that point. Have we met before? " … but that's all right. I enjoyed the time we shared together. "

As she and the world around me disappeared from existence her final words echoed. " One day you will find the answer you're looking for, and it's much closer than you think. "

----------

The next breath I took left me in an incredible amount of pain. I hissed like a primitive beast as I clawed at my burning chest. About half a dozen set of paws were on me in an instant, pushing me back down with my back pressed against the bark of a tree. As my vision focused I noted that the Pokemon holding me down were types that are associated with Pokemon medicine.

Front and center was the disputable 'head honcho' of healing, a Miltank. Humans may prefer the more elusive Chansey line for their medicinal needs, but Miltank were revered in Pokemon circles. Most believe it is because Miltank remind us of our own mothers in their methods while Chansey seem like friends.

This one looked up at me with a stern yet concerned look. " Take it easy for a little while longer; you're safe here. " She coaxed while sitting me back down.

" Just where is here? " It was the obvious question.

" We're at the edge of Cameron Kingdom, m'lord. " 

My eyes flew up in a shock in search for a monument that was no longer there; the Tree of Beginning. The green crystal covered mountain was completely gone, a small stream of smoke flickering up from the place it once was. From the air I'd guess that there's be nothing but a crater left if the Tree collapsed in on itself, and could never be inhabited again.

Hundreds of questions flew through my mind now. If the Tree did collapse did it truly die like Mew warned, and her along with it? More importantly – " How … "

" You were brought here a week and a half ago by three strange looking Pokemon; those ones over yonder. " She gestured down from the elevated platform we were on towards three very familiar Pokemon: the Titans! They were assisting some Pokemon by stabilizing a wall on a hut that the smaller Pokemon proceeded to weld it into place. " They've been living here ever since like they're one of our own. We don't mind the help much seeing as how the Pokemon in Cameron are too small to do what they can easily. "

Those artificial Pokemon were truly fascinating. They're just full of surprises that make me want to investigate them further. I wonder if this is the feeling that humans got when they looked upon me. My investigation had to wait, however, so I can get the information I needed. " Did those Pokemon only bring me here? "

Miltank looked confused by my query. " Hundreds of Pokemon came through this small village since the Tree fell, m'lord. At first it was just a handful to stay the night, but soon we were overwhelmed. It was like they appeared out of thin air! The vast majority of those Pokemon choose to leave Cameron and long since have, but some like those large ones down there choose to stay. "

My chest was becoming tight with tension once again. The flood of Pokemon that came through must have been the captive Pokemon without a doubt, but that only answered half my question. " I'm looking for a particular Pokemon, miss. There should have been a blue Pokemon with me when those Pokemon found me. "

I did not like the indistinguishable expression that crossed her face _at all_. I could just feel my intestines twisting in knots from anticipation. " … Those Pokemon claimed that you were the only living creature they could find in the rubble, which is why they rescued you. " Being one in the medicinal profession I imagined she knew what was implied by my question, and her own explanation. She bowed her head in subtle respect. " I'm so sorry for your loss, m'lord … I'll leave you to your thoughts. "

Leaving me was the worst possible thing she could have done. The moment the cow was out of sight I was on the move; rolling off the platform I once rested on to land on my feet on solid ground … then my belly. Frustration over my inability to hover boiled. All I could do was claw at a tree to stand on my weakened legs. The awful aftereffect from sleeping so long were limbs that moved and felt like jelly, but I didn't want to wait for it to wear off.

My struggle gathered quite a bit of attention. " I'm fine. " I muttered to the smaller Pokemon quickly when they approached me to help. That was an absolute lie, but I did not want any help. These Pokemon helped me enough. I had to stand on my own two legs now … or four as the case may be. The sensation flowing through my legs was reduced significantly when I shifted my weight to all fours, so I carried myself out of the village that way.

The Pokemon in the village, even the Miltank once she returned, only gave me sympathetic looks as I made my slow escape from that place. Respectful of my wishes to be left alone they soon returned to their work. It was better that way; I didn't want anyone to see me in such a weakened state … or even what I was about to do.

----------

I don't know how long I've been digging, but I couldn't stop.

Near noon I left the village on the edge of Cameron, and now the sun was setting against the mountainous landscape. The site of the mountain that was not amongst them since the last time I saw a sunset was where I did my search.

Lacking the majority of my psychic powers I had to make my journey on foot; over half the length was done on four legs, and then I converted to two for the final stretch. My sense of smell took me to the final place I saw him … or rather an estimated fifty feet above it. The passageway was now covered with roughly a ton of stone and dirt. I could barely pick up the scents through the smell of smoke and dust, but I tried anyway.

One rock and then another. I pushed them out of the way and wasn't making any significant process down to the bottom. I knew this search was futile. Even if I did find something I knew I didn't want to see it.

A few hours back the possibility that Lucario did indeed die settled in my mind. Now it was implanting itself as fact. I didn't dig in a desperate attempt to save him, but rather because I knew that he didn't deserve this wretched mountain to be his final resting place. I wanted to pull his body from the rubble to give him a proper burial in the place I had the fondest memories of him at; the territory we shared during our weeks of training. I think I'll bury him at the falls where we had lunch; the first place where Lucario gave into my constant pestering for some time spent together. I'd use his Master's staff as a grave marker and stay there for however long it took for the grass to grow back to ensure the site wouldn't be disturbed by curious humans.

… My eyes _burned_ …

----------

They were watching me again …

Hours into the night I gave heed to the Titans who followed me back to this place. I could not see them immediately by looking around, but this time I knew they were there. It was illogical how I could see them now, but I knew I could. With an exhausted groan I rocked back to sit on the ground, and looked around the area idly to see if one of them would show themselves.

" You are interfering with reconstruction work. A request for your compliance to cease has been delivered. " That was the Titan of Ice, and the first time I heard any of the three speak.

I turned to the floating ice Pokemon as it slid into view. " Reconstruction? "

The lights on the Titan's face flickered. " The Tree of Beginning will be reconstructed by my comrades and I without the leadership of the Pokemon Mew. Hypothesis; a fully functional Tree can be reconstructed from the living remnants of the old tree is reproduction is preformed without delay. "

" Why would you want another living Tree of Beginning? " My question was pretty obvious, especially after what happened last time.

The Titan of Steel answered my question this time. " Hypothesis; the original Tree of Beginnings was used to fuel power to a single Pokemon. In theory the Tree can be bonded to any living creature to restore and purify, including the planet itself. The new Tree shall be bonded with the planet as originally intended so energy can be dispelled from it if this world comes into peril. Sacrifices to the Tree will be voluntary, and an absolute last resort. "

These Pokemon were a lot more intelligent than their movements and speech let on. I was thoroughly impressed that they even showed an interest in protecting the planet. I myself didn't see a point in trying to save this self destructive society and passively decided to watch progression from a distance many years ago.

Still … I felt the need to at least ask. " I will not interfere with your work, but I want to know if there's any chance of there being a Pokemon still trapped under the rocks. I'm looking for a … friend. " I didn't want to complicate things for them by calling the fighter anything more.

The two remained silent for an agonizing minute, and then the Titan of Ice answered. " Query; all significant organic material has been excavated by Regirock and Registeel. In total there were four thousand, three hundred, and twenty two Pokemon present in the old Tree of Beginning on collapse. Two hundred and eighty one Pokemon were pronounced dead at the scene or died in route to the village. Sixteen Pokemon are missing including the Tree's former ruler, Mew. "

Those statistics were renewing my anger, which was significantly better than the _nothing_ I'd been feeling prior. " The assumption is that you are looking for the Pulse Pokemon, Lucario -. " I nodded to the Titan of rock's inquiry. " Lucario was not found at any time during the recovery effort. Status: missing and presumed dead. "

" … Thank you. " I felt my heart pulsating in my throat as I slid down from the pile of rocks. " I'll leave you to your work. " There was no use in keeping the Pokemon from their work with my futile search, so I sauntered off into the darkness of the night.

----------

Three days in solitude came and went.

My recovery came along smoothly, but there were still significant problems with my body. All traces of my psychic powers were still absent from my body aside from telepathy which forced me to heal without the use of Recover. I was slowly becoming accustomed to living without my powers though I didn't necessarily _enjoy_ it. Time was more of a factor than convenience in choosing telepathy, but with no sense of urgency in my life I could afford to take walks.

It only depressed me remembering that Lucario wanted me to live this way …

I made one last trip around the Kingdom of Cameron after making the decision to leave the region for good. My first destination was the den that the fighter and I shared during our training. There I retrieved Master Aaron's staff and the Pokemon breeder's books. I read every book except for one; the one I decided to keep for the road.

The rest were to be returned to the castle library where I'd make my second stop. It was by chance that the woman who Lucario served so loyally passed the doorway as I entered, and would have screamed if I didn't react quickly. I must admit it was bad form to grab a royal official and pull her into a secluded room, but once she knew the whole story she didn't need to fear her safety.

It was a story I told after apologizing for my brutality, and stealing the books. I felt it was only right to tell the only living human who cared about his safety that he passed away. Judging by the tears that fell when she heard the news I made the right decision. She expressed sympathy for my loss and the loss of Lucario, and then excused herself from the chamber. I decided to leave her to mourn.

My last stop was back to the falls to place the marker as planned. Lucario cleaned and polished the staff every night before sleeping, I remember, so I decided to carry on the tradition before placing it in front of the rock the fighter often sat on when he visited this place.

I barely missed an odd looking flower protruding from the foot of the rock with the base of the staff. Honestly, I didn't notice the crystallized plant until now. Curiously, I leaned down to examine it. This included a casual touch which, oddly enough, caused the flower to begin glowing …

… Then … nothing happened at all.

Not the first time I'd been confused by something that happened in this territory, but it'll certainly be the last. I left the Kingdom of Cameron before sunset with little fanfare, vanishing disappearing into the Kanto countryside. This country was where I had my worst memories, so I wouldn't be staying long. The Kanto shoreline should have some Pokemon willing to give me a ride wherever I decided to go.

The destination didn't matter.

All that mattered was that I was alone …

… and there was precious little that could fix it.


	14. Final Chapter: My Conclusion

**Final Chapter**: My Conclusion

* * *

I've never felt so alone …

Honestly, I'd been alone for the majority of my life after my escape from Giovanni. Nearly I year I spent in solitude building machines on New Island with only the Pokemon that I trained as company. Those events brought about the creation of more clones, though; more 'brothers' and 'sisters' who shared the same terrible secrets that I did, but even then I was alone. They themselves were just stronger versions of the average Pokemon that looked no different from their ancestors. I was only related to them by mere coincidence.

Tonight I sit alone in the rustic log cabin I built in my time after leaving Cameron. I sat in the cabin's single room on a cot made of soft grasses and hay, looking through the lone window on the opposite side. There were often times I pretended to sleep so I wouldn't find myself lost in thought, specifically thinking of all that happened to put me in this pitiful situation.

The betrayal and lost of my mother; the only true kin I had.

Now she is only a mother by blood: a donor of DNA.

The loss of my fighter often plagued my mind at night.

I wondered how we'd be if we both survived …

Then I rounded it out by thinking of all the other lives extinguished.

I was not the only one who was without their mate tonight …

Though my heart went out to them I knew there was nothing I could do. Not now that my powers vanished without a trace. Telekinesis was my life, and I found it increasingly odd that Lucario was trying to discourage me from using it during our training. At first I thought he'd been jealous because he could never have the precision with it that I had. Now I wonder if he may have known that the loss of my powers was inevitable.

Once I read that a star has its greatest outburst of energy before withering away into nothing; a supernova. The outpour of energy during 'the incident' put a terrible strain on my body, so perhaps that is what happened …

I've grown accepting that I may never use my powers again, and in fact learned to function quite well without them. Just as the first humans who roamed this world made tools to help them better survive it I enacted my own tactics for survival based on what I could find. I made tools and weapons that I kept in a stone container beside my cot, and build this cabin to keep out of the rain. Building this place with my bare hands gave me a sense of accomplishment in a time where I felt useless, but it was still inadequate.

Most of my days and nights were spent in the safety of my cabin; a place the other local Pokemon would not dare roam by in fear of the strange beast inside. I only left the safety of my home to search for food and water, and I effectively took care of both problems early. My cabin is built at the edge of a quiet lake, the soil fertile enough to support the many berry trees that grew in the area. There were fish in the lake, but after all the bloodshed I'd seen I couldn't bring myself to hunting … yet. Whether or not I could suppress my instinct to hunt has yet to be seen.

Tonight I choose to merely practice.

The majority of the day I spent fashioning a weapon to hunt with; a spear. I'm the most advanced form of artificial Pokemon in the world, yet I hunt with spear! A carved stone handle about three fourths my size had a stone arrowhead fashioned to the end with some vines, nothing more. It is a plain, sterile, white as it's one of my favorite colors from my time in the laboratories.

The Pokemon gathered lakeside dispersed the moment I emerged from the cabin. I'd long since given up trying to convince them that I wouldn't bring harm to them. Instead they'd just stare at me wide eyed from the safety of the bushes while I wadded through the water. The feline in me recoiled at the thought of being knee deep in water, tensing my muscles, but I continued on until it reached my waist …

I smirked. I just remembered I didn't know how to swim …

Just as well; I wouldn't allow myself to be carried any further out by the flow of the water in any case. Hoisting the spear in the air with on hand, I stood still as a Nosepass waiting for the fish to calm. This lake was filled with common water Pokemon; Magickarp, Goldeen, Lummineon, and the occasional Feebas. I took aim at the Magikarp not only because they were the least intelligent, but because my spear would not likely piece the scales –

The Magikarp was lucky.

It darted away as I threw.

My spear hit the rocks at the bottom of rocks … and something usual happened. The rock broke apart from the strength behind the throw, and a sharp ray of light shot out through the cracks. Needless to say that this sent the fish, the Pokemon watching from a distance, and even me myself retreating back a distance. I only took a step back before remembering my spear. Taking by the handle I yanked it from the rocks, causing it to crumble to reveal …

" … An egg? " I muttered to myself as the egg floated to the surface of the water. If it floats there must be air inside, and if there's air the egg was close to hatching.

That wasn't what struck me as odd; it was the type and location of the egg that did. Aquatic Pokemon usually don't hide their eggs in the middle of the rocks, and other types of Pokemon didn't hide their eggs in the water. No doubt this egg was hidden, possibly sealed, but it was definitely not something that belonged in the middle of a lake.

The egg is a milky, pure, white with little blue speckles that glittered in the light. It was not a pattern owned by any of the common Pokemon I saw around here. Against my better knowledge I reached over to touch the strange egg. If its mother was still around there was no doubt she'd strike out now, but it seemed that I was not going to be harmed. The egg was … soft, almost silky in texture with a shell as hard as steel.

This mysterious egg was a type that I'd never seen before, yet … I felt extremely comfortable touching and handling it as I did. A preposterous thought crossed my mind, and a moment later I had the egg in my arms as I left the water. Perhaps it was the ache for loneliness and meaning that caused me to do it, but it was ridiculous none the less.

I didn't know the first thing about children.

All of my clones had been 'born' adults …

* * *

One week passed since I found the egg in the water. With no mother coming to claim the egg it was officially mine to keep, which was just as well since I formed mild attachment with the nearly inanimate object. The egg held a special place in the cabin, a nest, that I painstakingly constructed the following morning the house it. A traveling human's leftover crate made up a base filled with the same materials I used to make my cot, and the egg rest on top of it all. Every morning I took care to clean the egg, turning it around every four to six hours.

The egg made me feel a little more whole, even if it had not been born yet.

I could feel it moving as I turned it, and let my hands linger a little longer than they were supposed to in doing so. In the end I concluded that I was simply too fascinated by natural life to allow an opportunity like this to slip through my fingers. My entire life revolved around artificial life and death, but this was my first opportunity to have a hand in the natural process.

To make better use of the experience I decided to record everything that went on in the little Pokemon's life for future reference. I doubt that I'll ever love again after the loss my heart endured, let alone a female, so I'll use it for personal research.

In my search for paper I turned up the breeding book that I didn't return to Cameron Castle. My curiosity got the best of me. I glanced through the book … and froze.

This was becoming increasingly disturbing …

The book was a Pokemon Breeder's guide. From picking the ideal mated pairs, to delivering eggs, to incubating and raising babies. I never even glanced at the book before today having grabbed an assortment from the shelves by the same author, but it seemed ironic that this was the one that I took for myself on this journey. It must have been the first book I pulled from the shelves to be the last on the pile, but it didn't fit along with the other themes. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that made it so …

… Or maybe it was something I could not explain.

Just I took the book into my paws to read there was a flash of light that illuminated the entire cabin. In all honesty I could go without having lights signify disaster at every turn, but this is something one would come to terms with in this world. I glanced over and gasped; the egg …

There were cracks in the egg through the light!

I almost snapped open the book to try and skim through for a way to handle this situation. Instead I found myself conflicted between just rushing over and reading through the book. Instinct over knowledge; that damnable battle my mind always fought.

Just as the little form inside of the egg began to take shape I dragged myself to the side of the nest, the book still beside me, to watch with my own lavender eyes what happened. A tail formed, little ears, and four paws that curled up just seconds after birth. The light dispersed, leaving behind a shivering little Pokemon whose eyes hadn't quite opened yet.

The species of the Pokemon was unknown to me …

… but it's shape and color was strikingly familiar …

" … Lucario? "

* * *

The Pokemon that hatched from the egg was no Lucario, but it was also not a species of Pokemon that I've seen before. This Pokemon did not cry as much as I expected the typical infant to cry. Just the occasional howling mewl that was a derivate of the fighter's sharp barks. From those occasional outbursts I concluded that the Pokemon's name was 'Riolu' or 'Leorio'. I'd need more time before knowing for sure.

I choose to call her, a female, Riolu for now.

My days were spent tending to Riolu rather than recording my experiences as she is an unusual, fascinating, and overly dependant little beast. Riolu enjoyed waking up at dawn, and an ominous aura filled the air that indicated that she needed nutrition. The little imp doesn't eat any berries except the rarest ones in the forest; dry beauty berries a specific color of blue that put delight in her eyes. She'd growl at anything else.

Minutes after finishing her meal she was off; literally bolting out the door at speeds that would make a Rapidash jealous. I spend the majority of the day just trying to keep up, and saving her from the occasional peril that she undoubtedly found herself in. Within a few days I gave the forest something to fear me about; the ideal of harming who I took as my own child was a price too heavy for most to carry. Though my powers eluded me I still had my superior intellect on my side, and used it to give myself the upper hand.

Riolu was often thankful for the help, and by time I caught up to her she'd been ready for lunch. More berries, some water, and a quick nap that'll hopefully leave her subdued for the remainder of the day. These were the times that I enjoyed the most. Only when Riolu was tired did I have the chance to hold her and form a lasting bond.

I remembered the first word she said …

... " Mama. "I quickly corrected her, though she still calls me 'mama'.

Riolu's boundless energy and need to explore the area forced me to implore strict discipline so the child would at least be safe from predators. My first attempts to restrict her from going outside at all were foiled when she displayed her first ripple of potential; she literally ripped the newly installed door off its hinges. At least I had no doubt as to her type now. Once further restrictive action failed I decided to take an alternate route.

One that I thought I'd never see again. " Today we train, Riolu. " I said it simply.

The sleepy little canine blinked once towards me, then nodded. " Okay, mama. "

* * *

Riolu came incredibly close to defeating me today.

It would not be shameful to lose to a creature I considered my own daughter now that I lost use of my true power, but I'd feel flustered none the less. A psychic's body is too frail to take the repeated blows of a fighting Pokemon, I know, but it didn't stop me from trying. I blocked whenever Riolu tried to hit me with Force Palm, and it _hurt_. There were times I needed to call her off to ensure she didn't fracture the bone.

Riolu would always apologize to me then, and give me a hug.

I'd smile in return and tell her it's going to be all right.

I myself feel that everything will be all right, now.

I came to my revelation too late to save the hundreds of lives lost in the Tree of Beginning's collapse, but it came just in time to save this little life right beside me. I did not need to be the strongest in the world. I did not need to make a name for myself. I did not need to go on quests for glory and meaning to find happiness. I did not need to try and change the lives of those around me to better fit my own designs. The only thing I needed in this life was knowing that I would be missed when I was gone, that someone loved me, and possibly depended on me for support.

That was all I ever wanted.

In an ideal world I wouldn't be raising Riolu by myself, and I wouldn't be going to bed alone at night. Three month old Riolu never questioned who her real mother and father did, and in doing so allowed me to heal even more from the incident. Though there were times I myself questioned her origins I grew to accept that it was little more than fate, or invisible force smiling favorably on me.

Feeing that today's training was over I scooped Riolu up into my arms and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. She giggled in return and wrapped her arms around my neck while I steadied her. Smiling in content to myself, I turned, but didn't get farther than a step before a voice cut through the air.

" … Now isn't that sweet. "

I turned to face them completely, and froze.

* * *

" **Life goes on**** within you and without you. "**

**The End.**

* * *

That's all, folks.

This was by far the hardest chapter that I had to write, and one that I completely started over in at least three times. In case you're wondering this was _not_ the original ending I planned for this story, but its close and what I felt suited better. A lot of people wanted a happy ending for the lovebirds, I know, and maybe if there's enough demand for it I'll show the alternate endings.

I owe you one hardcore yaoi scene regardless.

I'm going to happily announce that this is the first complete multiple chapter story and this account, and it wouldn't have been possible without your support. Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews out there (and even the one semi-flame). I'm proud to announce that this is the longest story I have ever wrote, my first shot at yaoi, and my first story with lemon/lime. It was an interesting experiment I might try again one day.

Yes; this is the final chapter.

No; I will probably not follow-up.

I might do one or two one shots down the road, though.

Thank you, and goodnight.


End file.
